Why Did I Get Married?
by bluejay511
Summary: 4 married couples go to Colorado to have a better relationship but instead of things getting better they get worse. Hidden secrets are told causing one couple to get a divorce and other to go insane. Based on Tyler Perry's Movie.
1. Just the Begining

* * *

Me: Hello everyone. This is bluejay511.

Drew: Good way to state the obvious, genius.

Me: Can I introduce my story?

Drew: Technically it's not your story.

Me: I know. Jeez. Ok this story is dedicated to Tyler Perry's Movie. I really love it and all his movies. So I don't own the story. So please rent the movie, "Why did I get married?" it's great.

Drew: You'll change it a bit right.

Me: You'll have to wait and see.

* * *

A woman with long brown hair put back into a ponytail. She stands in front of a large group of college students. Books are put on stands and she talked. "'Why are we still married?' is a book based on the vacations me and my 3 best friends and our husbands take once a year. With some exercises with their premission of course keeps us together."

"Mrs. Larue, in this book called 'Why did I get married?' were those your real friends?"

"Yes. They were." Another student raised her hand.

"I was really worried about Dawn and Paul. Are they still married?"

"I don't like to talk about my friend's business but yes."

* * *

A blue-haired girl walks into her home. She puts down her bag and walks through her house and sees her husband sitting on the couch reading the newspaper. His purple hair was messy as usual.

"Hello, Paul." She tried to kiss his check but he didn't didn't let her.

"Hi." he said emontionless. She looked down sadly.

"Did you buy the plane tickets?"

"Yes Dawn," he said looking at the newspaper like his wife never entered. Suddenly, the door bell rang. Paul quickly stood and dropped the newspaper. "I got it."

He opened the door and there was a blonde girl. "I'm ready." she said.

"Okay good." Paul said and grabbed his stuff by the door.

"Wait. Where are you, two, going?" Dawn asked.

"Going to the plane. I brought 2 tickets. You said you brought your ticket."

"You know I told you to buy our tickets."

"You can have mine. I doesn't feel right." The blond said.

"No don't." Paul said to her. He pulled out his wallet. He gave her a few hundred dollars. "Take a bus. No better yet, drive." Paul walked out carrying to blonde girl's bags. Dawn watched them walk away. She slowly closed the door. This year will be... something.

* * *

"Mrs. Larue, What about Ash and Misty? Are they okay since what happend in your book?"

The woman answered, "As I said before I don't like saying my friend's business but Ash and Misty are fine."

* * *

He was driving a white escalade and in the front seat with him was a red head girl with short hair that was put up into a ponytail.

"Yes, Melissa... Tell them and then call me back... Yes anytime."

"Misty, Can you please hang up the phone?" Misty was still talking to Melissa but shhed him and paid no atttention to his request. "Misty...Please."

"Fine," Misty then said to Melissa, "Just call me back. Okay. Bye."

"Why don't you tell them you're on vacation?"

"Ash, I'm trying to defend a boy who killed a his brother."

"Can't you tell Melissa to handle it?"

Then there was a ring again. "It's Melissa." Misty looked at her phone commenting.

"It's always Melissa."

"Hey. Mel. What happened?"

"Mist. Can you hang up the phone? You've been on the phone the whole 5 hour ride. Can't we at least talk?"

"Fine." She hung up the phone. "What do you want to talk about? How about the way we left Rachael when she was sick."

"She'll be fine."

"Yes, Mr. Pediatrician. Like you said it was ok for her to play soccer on the coldest day of winter."

"Is that all you want to do, Argue?" Misty was busy on her phone. When Ash noticed this se got even angried but his voice didn't escalate.

"Did you hear me?"

"I heard you."

"No are you really listening to me." Misty dropped her phone.

"Happy?" Misty rolled her eyes. Ash just huffed in frustration. As they drove up the mountain in silence.

* * *

Another student raised her hand. "I read in your book about Sara Lynn and Michael. Are they okay?"

"Yes they are fine. Every relation whether you are married or not has the hills to cross and bumps along the way. But they work out."

* * *

A train passed by through the womans as a mad woman was complaining to her husband.

"Why'd we have to leave Terra and Jason with, Tess, Mike?"

"What do you mean? I thought Jason deserved to see his mother."

"Yes but I don't like her. Trying to look young. Everyone knows she's old as hell!" she screamed.

"Sara-"

"No don't Sara me. It always Sara this... Sara that. No-"

"Sara. You're embarassing me... us."

"See that's your problem. Your selfish and every time we go over there you forget I'm there too-"

"Can you shut up? Golly. Women... Always gotta fuss over something." the man behind her said. Mike slide down his chair hopping not to be seen.

"Oh no he didn't." she said. She looked back at him. "Can't you see I'm trying to have a conversation here with my husband!! That's what's wrong with men they don't know how to shut their mouth." She looked straight back at her husband. "Shot. He don't know me. All he know I could have a bomb. You know I'm bipolar."

* * *

Another student a boy asked the question. "How about you and your husband's relationship," he asked. Just then the doors in the back opened. A man with green hair walked in. "... after the acciddent?"

"Why don't you ask him?" All the students looked in the back of the room. He was surprised by this action.

"Umm... May, we'll miss the plane."

She nodded. "Does that answer your question? Well, students. I'm going to miss my plane. Thank you for your time." May grabbed her purse. When she walked off the stage, Drew grabbed her purse and they walked out.

* * *

A white escalade came into the driveway of a cottage covered in snow. The car stopped and Ash got out and opened the door on the other side. Misty walked out. The first thing they seen was a police officer.

"Here you must be the ones staying here?"

"Yes. I'm Ash and this is my wife, Misty."

"I'm Kenny. Nice meeting you both."

"You too." Misty said.

"So, you're the officer of these parts." Ash asked.

"Yeah. Here is your key. I'll be down at the bottom of the mountain if you need me. I thought there was more of you."

"Yeah," Misty said. "There is more. They haven't come yet."

"Oh. Good. Just a heads up There's going ot be a storm coming in tonight."

"What?"

"Don't worry it's should be over by morning."

"Oh great."

"So I'll see you around." Kenny said.

"Bye," Misty and Ash said.

"He seems nice." Misty said.

"Yeah, sure."

* * *

Later...

Ash was downstairs. He set at the living room table 2 candles and 2 wine glasses and a bottle of shampane. "Misty Can you come down here?" He walked upstairs into there room. There was Misty... asleep. Her work was scaddered all around the bed. Ash sighed. He sat down next to her and kissed her forehead. He held her tightly. Then her cell phone rang. It was Melissa.

"Hey Melissa... No. She's sleeping. Please don't call back. We're on vacation... Just don't call back... Bye." he hung up the phone.

Just then the door bell rung...

Ash went downstairs and opened the door.

"Hey Grasshead." Ash said like he was 4 years old and pointed.

"Ha very funny, Ash." Drew said and shook Drew's hand. (a/n: what ever you wanna call it.)

"Hey, May." then he hugged May.

"Hi, Ash. Where's Misty?"

"Sleeping and working."

"Oh that's no good." May walked up the stairs. "Misty... If you're not up by the time I get there I'm jumping on the bed." she screamed. May walked into the room. She cleared the stuff on the bed and jumped.

"Wakey Wakey Eggs and Bacey! Green Eggs and Ham! I like green eggs and ham! Elmo's world!! Da da da da... Da da da da Elmo's world!!" Misty groaned and put the pillow over her head. "Still not awake, huh... Wonder Pets Wonder Pets!! We're on our way... to help a baby bird and save the day!! We're not-"

"I'm awake. I'm awake. You're still as annoying as when we were roomates."

"That's me, May Larue at your service." May saluted.

* * *

Downstairs...

"So who in your company is rebuilding Battle Frontier stadium."

"That would be yours truely."

"Awesome, man. All of us are living our dream since college." Ash said as they both sat down across from each other.

"Like you Mr. Petatrician. Last time when we were in college you said you'd have at least 2 kids right now."

"What about you? You said you'd have 4... Oh, sorry."

"That's ok. Don't worry about it we're on vacation. That's a thing of the past now."

Then the doorbell rang again. They both went to answer then door and just then the ladies came downstairs.

"Sara. Mike." They greeted each other once again. All the girls went upstairs knowing that the last person wouldn't be there for a while.

"So, Mike, how's your barber's shop?"

"Everything thing's gotten better since I got there. You know what I'm sayin'." They all laughed. "Yeah we know what you're sayin'."

Upstairs...

"So what's up girl?" Misty said to Sara. "Long time no see."

"Nothing. The same old babymoma drama." she said.

"Did you talk to Mike about it?"

"I did. The part is she's talking about me to Terra."

"Did you tell Mike to talk to her?"

"Yeah he didn't do it."

"How do you know?" May asked.

"Everytime he lies he says 'know what I'm sayin'."

* * *

Downstairs Outside...

Since there was a storm coming in they thought they's get extra wood together just in case. Mike and Ash were chping wood while Drew was cuting down trees. (a/n: how else would they get the wood?)

"So what's really up with you?" Ash said as he chopped the wood.

He looked around Ash looked at him like he was crazy.

"Don't worry the ladies are upstairs talking about 'who knows what.'"

"Good. I think Tess is having a baby."

"What?!"

"That's what I said. But the baby is not mine but then she got the test and said it was."

"When did you sleep with her?"

"A long time ago. I don't know." Ash lifted up and another piece of wood.

"You know what I should throw this wood right in your face." Just then a cab came in. Just then a purpled haired guy came out with a blonde girl. Then rew came out of nowhere with more logs and wood.

"Is that Dawn?" Ash asked. Then the doors opened. It was the women. They came outside knowing it wasn't Dawn.

"Hi." they all said at the same time. Nothing was said.

"Hello," he said, "Oh this is Liz. She thought since there was another room she could stay here. Liz this is Ash, Mike, Drew and May, Misty and Sara."

"OK," Sara spoke up with an attitudewithout saying hi or nice to meet you. "Who the hell is this and she's gonna need to pay some of this too. Plus where the hell is Dawn, your wife?"

"This is one of Dawn's friends."

"Speaking of Dawn..." May said calmly. "WHERE IS SHE?" she screamed.

"She drove."

* * *

Do you like it so far? I hope you do. I'm starting the next chapter immediately. Please review. Please. Please. Please.


	2. What!

* * *

Me: How'd you like it?

Drew: It was okay I guess. But it wasn't your story.

Me: I know. They know give me a break. Here's chapter 2.

* * *

"She drove."

"What?" The females screamed.

"Did you just say..."

"Yes he did, Ash."

"What the heck is your problem, Paul?" Mike screamed.

"What?" Paul asked.

"You bought her a ticket and didn't buy your wife a ticket." Drew said.

"She'll be here by morning." Paul said. "She can take care of herself. She did before she met me."

"Ash. I would never let my wife drive here alone. Man, are you crazy?"

"I offered her my ticket but she didn't want it. So Whatever." Liz said. "Paul was just escorting his guest."

"Umm... Who do you think you are? Saying whatever." Misty said.

"Yeah. You shouldn't even be here." May replied.

"You might wanna just leave or shut the..." she stopped herself still with anger. "Paul tell that girl I'm bipolar cause if she messes with me one time she'll be dead. Someone please tell her!"

Sara got mad and went inside. "Can't we just go inside and forget all this ever happend." Paul asked.

"Fine, but if something happens to Dawn and Sara doesn't kill you, I will. And that's a promise." Misty and May walked inside so pissed they couldn't even look at Paul.

"What did I do?" Paul asked himself. Liz grabbed Paul's hand and pulled him inside.

* * *

May, Misty, and Sara watched the guys and Liz talking. Liz was sitting on Paul lap. "I hate her." Sara said.

"How can you hate her, Sara?"

"How can you not, May" Misty said. "She appears here with Dawn's **_husband _**not friend not boyfriend, **_husband ."_**

"And maybe they're just friends."

"Are you that naive, May."

"Especially, not the way she's sitting on his lap and flirting, May." Sara glared at Liz as she laughed.

"I'll tell Dawn when she gets here. And she doesn't get here..." Sara and Misty smirked at each other.

"We kill Paul and Liz." Misty finished.

"What are you going to tell Dawn when she gets here? We don't like Liz because she came on the flight with Paul instead of you."

"Don't worry, May, I'm keeping an eye on her. A close eye on her and Paul." Just then Liz got off Paul's lap and came up to them.

"She better not be coming over here." Sara whispered.

"Don't be so mean?"

"Hey guys," she said. "We were thinking of going outside. You wanna come?"

"Sure."

"No!" Sara and Misty said. Misty had her arms crossed and Sara had a hand on her hip. She was pissed.

"Come on, guys. It'll be fun." Liz said

May stood in front of both of them. "Come on," she whispered. "It'll be fun. Come with me, please."

"No!" They both said together. They weren't going to change their mind easily. Just as on cue, Ash came behind Misty and hugged her from behind.

"Please Misty." He kissed her cheek then her neck softly. "Please."

"No!" He stood in front of her and looked into her eyes. The space between the disappeared. Their kiss was first soft then it became passonite. Misty became pushed back and sat on the counter. Then they pulled away breathing heavily like it was their first kiss. He smiled at her making her smile.

"So are you guys coming?" May asked.

"Yeah." Misty said not looking at May but still looking at Ash. Misty giggled and Ash smiled.

"Hot Chocolate?" Misty shook her head to Ash's request.

* * *

"It's beautiful out here." May said as the snow continued to fall upon the mountain. Drew held her closer to him and she put her head on his chest.

"Yeah it is." Misty said sittting on Ash's lap with her head on his shoulder.

"It sure is cold." Sara said leaning her head on Mike's shoulder.

"Oh, Sara that's what makes it all the better." May said closing her eyes. Paul and Liz were trying to avoid everyone. They hoped not to me noticed so they started their own conversation.

"Does anyone else notice Paul and Liz flirting?" Everyone turned to see Liz and Paul laughing. WAIT! Paul laughing?! Is this the Paul we know? Paul doesn't even smile. "Umm... I wanna laugh. What happend?" Sara said.

"Yeah, guys, join the conversation." Drew said.

"Yeah you made us come outside anyways." Misty said.

Paul and Liz turned to the group and Paul had a broad smile and said, "Hi."

"Maybe it's better he doesn't smile." Drew whispered to May who was giggled lightly.

* * *

A red convertable pulled into the empty police station as the snow heavily fell. Dawn got out the car and walked into the poice station to see one police officer in the building.

"Hello, I'm Dawn." she said.

"Hi, I'm Kenny... umm do you know there's a storm outside?"

"Yeah I know. Is there a cabin up on that mountain?"

"Oh, you must be with the group up in the cabin?"

"Yeah. I finally got here," Dawn was about to walk out when the officer stopped her.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Up the mountain."

"You can't-"

"Umm... Officer, I live in New York. I've drove in a storm before."

"No," he said now standing. "A couple of trees have fallen on the road. They'll be towed tomorrow morning. Then I can take you up the mountain."

"Uhh..."

"I'm sorry but..."

"No it's not that." Dawn sat down on the nearby bench and put her hands in her face. "My marriage is in trouble and I need to get up that mountain."

"Don't worry. I bet everything'll be alright." Dawn looked up at him and laughed.

"Sure it will. It always works out horribly."

"Then maybe you need to change the person you're around." he said.

While they talked outside, Misty fell asleep sitting on Ash's lap leaning on his shoulder.

"I'm going to take Misty upstairs," Ash lifted Misty in his arms and she leaned on his chest and holding onto his sweater. She groaned as she fell back asleep on his chest.

When he opened the door, he gently laid her down. He took of his shirt and put on his pajama pants. He laid down next to her and held her close to his. He kissed her forehead and said, "I love you, Misty."

Back outside...

"Drew," May whispered wiping her eyes, "I'm tired."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I don't feel like moving. Carry me." Drew carried May to their room and laid her down.

"Is that better?" he asked smirking.

"I'm not tired anymore." May said.

"What do you want to do?" May pretended to think.

"I have some ideas about that." Then Drew kissed her just like May wanted him too.

* * *

How do you like this chapter? Please review or I might not want to continue!!


	3. Relationship Issues

Here's the story. I hope you like this chapter. It'll be good hopefully. Please review!!

* * *

Everyone in the cabin was up and awake by 10 a.m and sitting in the living room dressed. (a/n: I wish that was me. Up all early and stuff.) "Paul, you have 2 hours. If Dawn's not here then we kill you." Sara said.

"You're not gonna kill anyone." Paul said to himself sitting next to Liz.

"That's what you say now." Misty said.

"Uhh," May sighed. "Come on, Let's get breakfast started. Liz aren't you coming."

"Umm. No. I don't cook. I'll just stay with the guys."

"HELL NO," Sara grabbed Liz by the hand. "I am not leaving my husband in there with her. She is coming with me so I can keep a close eye on her.

"No she can stay here if she wants." Paul said almost screaming.

"Aww how sweet." Misty said, "Now if only you'll be that sweet to Dawn, you know, your wife!" He rolled his eyes ignoring her comment.

"Ummm," Liz smiled shyly, "I'll try to help, but I can't cook."

"Then we'll teach you." May said.

"Okay," Liz smiled at Paul and he smirked. "Bye." she said mainly to Paul. The woman left leaving the men to their selves. The guys whispered and leaned closer to Paul (not in that way.) in order for the women right next door couldn't hear.

"Paul, did you...?" Drew couldn't even finish the question.

"She's hot isn't she?" That was all Paul said. Mike laughed.

"Paul's a player now." Mike laughed at himself and what he said.

"As long as they don't know, it's all good." Paul said referring to their wives.

"Yep. I agree 100 percent with you." Mike said. "Why do they need to know everything?"

"Because she's your wife. If you weren't going to tell her anything, why'd you marry her?" Drew said back.

"Plus that's the thinking that got you where you are now." Ash commented referring to Mike's situation.

"Where is he now?" Paul seemed interested.

"None of your business-"

"What? No I want to know."

"No." Mike said.

"His babymoma is pregnant." Paul was shocked mouth wide and surprised. Drew wasn't very surprised though.

"Ash!"

"Tess is pregnant!" Paul whispered loudly.

"Shhh!!" Mike said. "The last thing I need is her to find out."

"SaraLynn will kill you!!" Paul said.

"So will all her brothers." All of the tried to hide the laugh because they knew it was true.

* * *

In the kitchen...

After they all washed their hands, they heard the guys snickering to each other. "What do you think they're talking about over there?"

"Nothing we won't find out." Misty smirked at May.

"I'm making eggs." SaraLynn shouted.

"You always make the eggs." May replied to her shout.

"I'll help." Liz said referring to the eggs. Sara rolled her eyes and went to get a bowl.

"Okay," Sara sighed, "Get out the eggs."

Misty took out milk, 3 eggs, and the pancake mix. May pulled out the bacon, some sausage, and a frying pan. Liz took out 10 eggs. Misty and May laughed.

"Just a suggestion," May whispered. "Just between us, me an Ash can eat that many eggs in a minute." May then took out a whole cartoon of eggs. "You'll need these."

"Good Luck." Misty whispered to Liz. When Sara got the right size bowl, she said, "Now we crack the eggs.

"Okay." She watched Sara do it. Then she tried, and egg shells got all in the bowl. "Oops," she grabbed a napkin.

"Noo!!," Sara screamed. Everyone turned their heads even the men. They turned and seen Sara screaming at Liz. "You use your fingers to take out egg shells!!"

"Eww!! I'm not touching carbs!!"

"You know," Sara screamed, "Help May. There are no carbs over there!"

"But bacon is very greezy. Help Misty."

"Umm." Misty sighed. "Why don't you go sit back down?"

Liz ran out off the kitchen to Paul. They all watched her sit next to Paul and complain. The only one who seemed to care was Paul.

"Wow," Misty whispered.

"Now I know something is going on."

"How do you know that Sara? I mean you aren't being nice to her." May reminded her.

"I want to know why she's here. She's not suppose to be here. She doesn't even have a boyfriend."

"There you go again, Sara. Making assumptions."

"Well actually, May." Misty said, "She does have a point. If she has a boyfriend, why would she be all over Paul? And why haven't we heard about her boyfriend or seen her talk to him on her cell phone."

"And she does have a cell phone. I seen her talking on it but to who I don't know. One thing I know is that it wasn't her girlfriend." Sara Lynn said hoping she wasn't loud. "Plus why would her boyfriend let her come on this trip?"

"You do have a point." there was silence in the kitchen for a long moment.

"You guys. I'm worried about Dawn." May said, "What if something happens to her?"

"That's why me and Sara are going to kill Paul."

"I even set a timer on my phone."

"Who's going to kill Paul?" they all turned.

"Dawn!!" They all screamed. They all hugged her.

"We all missed you so much." May said.

"I did too." Dawn said, "Oh. This is Kenny. He's the one who took care of me last night."

"Hi." they all said. They were all introduced. "At least somebody was taking care of you."

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked Sara.

"You know what I mean."

"No it was my fault. I wasn't clear-"

"No he should have bought your ticket." Misty complained.

"It doesn't matter. I'm here. So that's good." Dawn said.

"You need to realise that you are better than that, Dawn. We don't want you hurt."

"I know. I'm fine." Dawn said calmly. She sniffed the food and said, "Everything smells delicious."

"It does," Drew came behind May and hugged her. Then kissed her neck. "Hey Dawn...Officer."

"Just call me Kenny." Drew shook his hand.

"Kenny... Thanks for taking care of Dawn."

"It was no problem." Kenny replied.

"Why don't you stay for breakfast?"

"No I couldn't..." Kenny replied.

"Please. It's the least we could do."

"Okay."

"Come on Kenny. I want to introduce you to somebody." Dawn pulled Kenny out of the kitchen and into the living room. Drew's arms were still wrapped around May. He kissed her once more on the neck then again and again.

"Drew," May said trying to stop him, but he spun her around and kissed he one the lips. May couldn't resist and started to kiss him back. Misty and May's mouth opened in complete shock. I mean, they were married but they weren't like this since what happend before the acciddent.

When May and Drew parted, they both longed for another kiss. When they closed in for another kiss, Sara pulled Drew away.

"Come on you, two, this isn't Daytime at the Holiday Inn." Drew was pushed out. When Drew looked back toward May she smiled. When Drew was fully out the kitchen, Sara went back to May with an ear to ear grin.

"What?" May asked.

"So what happend last night?" Misty asked with the same grin as Sara.

"What do you mean?" May asked innocently trying to aviod meeting their eyes. So took out a glass and poured some orange juice. She closed the fridge and drank some of her juice.

"May, we aren't idiots," Sara said, "You two haven't been that close since the first year you were married."

"Well," May said and glanced back to where Drew was to see him smiling at her. She smiled back.

"Something happend last night." Misty confirmed with an even bigger grin.

"Well. What hapends between me and Drew in our bedroom is none of your concern."

Misty and Sara smiled at each other knowing what happend. "Ok, May, Be like that." Misy said.

"But we know what happend." Sara smirked. May blushed into a deep scarlet color.

"I knew it. I knew it." Sara almost screamed.

"Shh. You and Mike are big mouthed people. It's not even funny anymore." May commented.

"Should we be excepting anymore PDAs during the day." Misty smiled.

"I don't know." May smirked glancing back over to Drew. "Why are you all worried about me? What about you, Misty?"

"Me. What about me? I didn't do anything."

"My point exactly. You're on your phone so much you barely talk to Ash." May said. Then shat a conisidence... the phone rang.

"I got it... Hello... Oh hey Melissa... He what?... Okay...Are you sure?... Call my cell phone when you need me...Okay... Bye."

"What happend?" Misty walked passed May and Sara. She walked into the living room where everyone was talking. "Ash, Can I talk to you?"

* * *

It's been a while hasn't it. Sorry. I've been way too busy for my own good. But enjoy this!! Please i need reviews.


	4. Complicated

Hey everyone. I'm here again. I've decided to update at least two new chapters in all my never written in stories. Like this one and Endless Love(which was changed to Love That Was Always There.) So here it is.

* * *

"Ash, Can I talk to you?" Ash quickly got up. May and Sara followed her out into the living room to see what happend.

"Excuse me." Ash followed Misty upstairs into their bedroom. While everyone watched them walk up the stairs.

"He's in trouble." Dawn said. "What did he do?"

"I don't know." May said.

"If you ask me. I don't think Ash is the problem," Liz said.

"Well no one-" May covered Sara's mouth before she said anything more.

"Sara," May said, "Calm down. Plus it's none of our busineess, anyways." Just then the door slammed loudly.

"I guess that means she doesn't want us listening." Dawn said.

"Or she's just mad." Liz said.

"Liz," May was aggrivated, "Just stop before you start something." Then she smiled with the happiest smile, "Who's ready for breakfast?"

* * *

Ash stepped to the mad Misty with caution. "What's wrong?"

"Why did you tell Melissa not to call me?"

"Isn't it obvious, Misty?"

"What's obvious, Ash? Tell me, Ash."

"It's obvious nothing's changed."

"What are you talking about, Ash? I don't understand."

"You only want to listen when you want to know something. You never listen to me ever."

"Well I'm listening now. Tell me why you told Melissa to stop calling me."

Ash sighed then looked Misty in the eyes, "Do you know what I've always wanted since we were married or the reason I married you?"

"A son." she quickly answered. "Is that what it's about?"

"No. Misty. It's way deeper than."

"Then what is it?!"

"I want to spend time with you, Misty. What part of that don't you understand about that? I've asked. I've pleaded. And now I'm begging. Don't you understand. I'm desperate to spend time with you."

"We spend time together."

"No we don't, Misty." he calmly explained, "We're always arguing and I'm tired of arguing, Misty. I'm tired of begging you to do something with me."

"What do you except? I'm busy, Ash."

Ash opened his mouth then quickly closed it and started to walk out. "Ash, where are you going?"

"You don't listen. So there is no reason to have this arguement, or this conversation as you would call it." He walked out and slowly closed the door behind him. He walked down stairsand into the kitchen.

"Everything smells delicious." Ash said. May passed him a plate.

"So," May asked, "What happend?"

"So She won't listen to me. When she's ready to actually listen, I'll be there to talk to her. Since everything I say to her, is going in one ear and out the other ear I won't say anything to her."

Just then Misty walked in. She didn't say anything. She just fixed a plate and sat down away from Ash. There was dead silence.

"So... Kenny," Drew asked. May had recently sat on his lap. "What is there to do in these parts?"

"Well," he began, "There at the top of the mountain there is a slope for skiing and sledding."

"Oh sounds like fun," May said.

"Misty probably wouldn't be able to come. She's probably going to be too busy with her work." Ash was already finished with his food. "That was delicious, girls. I'll do the dishes."

There was a moment of silence when Ash got up and went t the sink. Misty glared at Ash. Then Liz spoke up, "So... Kenny, is there a mall around here somewhere? I wanna shop like there's no tomorrow." Everyone giggled except Misty and Ash who were obviously still mad.

"Yeah right down the mountain is the big one. There is a small one around here."

"That'll be perfect," Drew said, "You girls can shop and we will" he said referring to the guys, "going to the slopes."

"Great idea, Drew." May said knowing exactly what e meant. May and Drew would split and try to find the problem between Ash and Misty and fix it. What were best friends for. But would it work? They were never this mad at each other since their first arguement as a couple.

* * *

At the mall...

Misty and May walked behind Sara, Dawn and Liz as they talked about what happend in their room.

"Well, Ash won't talk to me. He keeps telling me we don't spend enough time with each other."

"Well do you?"

"Well... I'm busy."

"But he's you're husband. If you were going to be busy then why'd you marry him?" May asked her.

"For the same reason, you married Drew."

"Then can't you spend a night with him."

"May I don't need another child. I know he wants a son. That's all he wants."

"Then go for a morning walk in the forest. Do something alone with him. You are on vacation."

"But I have to work."

"Misty," they both walked into a store following Liz into a store. "You took a week off so you wouldn't have to work. When we get back to the cabin, I am taking you laptop, your pager and your cellphone."

"But-"

"And your schedule and no phone unless it's to call Rachael. You need to understand that you and Ash must please work this out. Because we had a double wedding if you two get a divorce it'll be like me and Drew getting one. And I will not have one of my best friends getting a divorce for a silly reason."

Sara came upto both of the them and screamed, "Someone please tell me this is the ugliest dress in the world." They turned their heads and Misty wanted to throw up. May took the dress, dropped it on the ground and stepped on it. It was an ugly green coloed dress with black ruffles and a big ugly bow in the back. It was the most diqusting dress they have ever seen.

"Excuse me." the sales lady said watching May. She picked it up and gave it to her with the shy smile.

"oh, sorry. Here." she gave it to the lady. "Please have that burned."

"This is part of a rare collection from one of top designers."

"What is it then? Chanel, Louis Vuitton-" Sara asked.

"Gushi," the lady replied.

"Don't ya mean Gucci?"

"No." the sales person walked away with the dress in her hands like she knew she was right.

"Some cheap store. It wasn't even Gucci."

"Hey. I like it. It would look cute on Dawn."

"A scarecrow wouldn't like that dress." Sara said.

"Well I do."

"My cat's hairballs look better than that."

"I think Dawn will look cute in it. It would probably impress Paul."

"Dawn, as your friends we are advising you not to buy that ugly dress."

"At least try it on." Liz said.

"No!! The last thing we want you to look is ugly." Dawn took it and went into the changing room.

"Isn't that the point?" Liz whispered. Sara heard her perfectly clear.

"What did you say Sara?"

"Ummm. I said-"

"Why are you studdering?"

"You're scary ok, Sara."

"I know what you said, Liz. If I think I know what's hapenig between you and Paul, sleep with one eye open."

* * *

That night, Dawn walked into ther room with the dress on. She shyly sat next to Paul.

"So. Do you like it?" she asked Paul. He turned his head and laughed.

"Don't you need a license to wear something as ugly as that? Seriously, I know every girl has the right to look ugly, but I think you abused that right." He just laughed again.

"Liz said you'd like it."

"Why'd you buy that? You know Liz is crazy. Goodnight," he laughed as he laid down. Dawn sat up crying lightly not loud enough for Paul to hear her because he'd say some fake "i'm sorry" when she knew he didn't mean it.

* * *

May walked into her room with a handfull of stuff in her hands. Drew watched her take in Misty's things.

"Why do you have Misty's things?"

"My solution to help Misty relax and actually be on vacation. Maybe with all the spare time she has now she can think and talk to Ash. Who knows?" May knelt to the floor and put the things under the bed in the safe that each bedroom had.

"I guess it's a good idea."

"Yep. Hopefully it works. I don't want them to get a divorce."

"Me either."

* * *

After May left with her things, Misty sat in her room as her mind wondered through the past events not just of today but months and months before. Tears started to fill her eyes as she started to softly cry. Everything Ash said was right. She was too deep into her thought to hear the door open and shut.

She remembered all the things she had did that would have driven someone else away, but for some reason Ash was still there. She wanted to turn around and cry on her pillow. But when she turned she fell deep into Ash's hest crying.

"I'm sorry," she said after realizing who it was. "I'm sorry. You're right. I was too into my work to even noticed you. We never did spend time together."

"Misty-"

"No, Ash please let me finish. You are special to me. I don't want to lose you. If it was anybody else they would have left months ago. You still stayed for some reason. I love you so much, Ash; more than you know."

"Misty," he held unto her and kissed her forhead, "I can't live without you. You're everything I've ever could have wanted."

Misty looked up at him as he wiped the tears that wer still in her eyes. Misty stoped him. Then she kissed him. It was so passionate. It was all the love in their heart that they were storing up ever since they stopped spending time together. It was everything they hoped it could be like.

* * *

That night, Sara stayed awake as Mike held her. Her head was on his chest thinking about the problem between them that was happening. Then she heard a crack last night. It was like the sound of an opening door. She quietly crept to the door hoping mot to wake up Mike. When she silently cracked her door, her eyes widen as she closed her door.

"I knew it!"

* * *

How'd you like the chapter? I really hoped you did. It sure has been a while hasn't it? Please review.


	5. Secrets Told

Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

The next morning, Ash

The next morning, Ash held Misty tightly are their special night together. Misty slept on his chest and felt warm and secured wrapped in his strong arms. She hadn't felt like this in a long time. She wished it had happened sooner much sooner. A kiss woke her up from her dreams. It was a soft kiss on her neck. Ash looked down at her while she opened her eyes. He was the first thing she seen and the only thing she wanted to see.

"Good morning, beautiful." Ash whispered making her smile.

"Good morning." she whispered. His soft lips pressed unto hers. The kissed start off soft and became even more passionate. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Ash groaned.

"Mike. It's 12 already. Get your butts down here."

"Leave!!" Ash shouted!

"Okay Okay." Misty giggled lightly. Ash had just touched her side and Misty's small giggle turned into a huge laugh.

"Don't... do..that...Ash." he just tickled her even more. Another knock on the door. 'Ugh!!' they both thought.

"Go Away."

"Hey! I'm offended." May shouted. Inside Ash just kissed her neck.

"Oh sorry May. I meant just what I said. GO AWAY."

"I'm even more offended. Just for that I'm coming in. When she did, she smiled. "Oh, Sorry." Then she closed the door. May walked downstairs to see a very mad Sara Lynn.

"What happened? I haven't seen you this angry in a long time."

"I was right."

"About what?"

"Liz and Paul," she whispered. It had been the quietest she had ever been in a while. May was shocked.

"What…" she hated to ask, "about them?"

"Exactly what I told you before."

"You mean.. Liz and Paul are..."

"Yes. I knew it. We have to tell her."

"I don't think we should."

"Why not, May? I would want to know if Mike was cheating on me."

"But. It'll break her heart." May thought.

"It'll break her heart when she finds out Liz is sleeping with her husband."

"but-"

"That must have been why Liz picked out that outfit."

"You don't know that."

"May!! Would you stop being naive and think about what I am telling you?" she shook May by her shoulders. "That's why he didn't buy Dawn a plane ticket. That's why she made Dawn buy that ugly dress. So Paul wouldn't like it. That's why-"

"I get you. But they were such a cute couple in high school-"

"Until he met Liz. Liz actually made Paul smile. Let's not think about what she did sleeping with him."

"How are we going to tell her?"

"If only she knew..."

* * *

The day passed by quickly. Ash and Misty finally came from upstairs, closer than ever. It was almost like high school all over again. It was dinner time. Kenny was invited over again. Sara, Misty, May and Dawn cooked a wonderful dinner with Ham, mashed potatoes, french styled green beans, chicken, corn, and biscuits. It was an extraordinary dinner. Everyone was seated at 6:30. Ash and Misty sat on the opposite ends of the table. Then everyone sat next to their wife/husbands except Liz and Kenny were seated next to eat other.

"This looks great girls."

"Thank you," May said.

"Let's hope it wasn't poisoned." Mike said being the first to taste slowly.

"Hey," Sara laughed and hit him.

"I'm just kidding!" Mike smiled.

"Did I forget to tell you that my book got nominated for the National Psychology Book Award?"

"No." Drew responded. "She won the award."

"Wow!"

"Congratulations!"

"How come you didn't tell us?"

"I don't know it just came up," Paul then noticed Kenny and Liz were talking privately among each other. "You guys have 3 months before the awards. So I except you all are coming?"

"Of course."

"Have you all noticed that these two over here are not in the group conversation?"

"Let them talk." Dawn smiled at them.

"Yeah Paul," Sara thought this was her chance "Let these two single people talk."

"I agree." May said.

"It's cute." Misty also said.

"Hey Kenny Liz," they looked at Sara, "Why don't you two go on a sleigh ride tonight. It's a beautiful night."

"No," Paul said, "She can't."

"Why can't this single man go out with this single woman, Paul."

"Mike, Control your crazy wife."

"No. I don't need control. Tell her, Paul."

"Sara stop." May said.

"Tell me what?" Everyone was quiet.

"He's cheating on you, Dawn." Everyone looked down while Liz almost cried. Dawn was shocked. Her mouth opened wide.

"Umm. I think I should go," Kenny said.

"No," Ash said, "I think we may need some police enforcement."

"Is it true?" Paul put down his fork.

"Yes it is." he said. "You all act like I'm the only one with a secret."

Everyone was silent. "What about how Misty got her tubes tied last year? She didn't want to tell you that your chances for a son were slim to none." Ash looked at Misty as she started to cry. "

"-Or how Ash got Rachael tested to see if she was his." Misty looked at Ash, angry. She was pissed.

"Paul stop. "

"So you think yours and Drew's marriage is soo perfect. Let me tell you this. Remember your accident with Thomas, your one and only son. When he was gone, Drew went to Ash and cried about how it was your fault his child was dead. Or even worse..." Paul laughed as he continued to tell his stories, "Remember when Drew didn't come back who was it that you slept with?" Drew's eyes widen at May. "Was it Bryan, Brandon, Brendan. That's it Brendan. You slept with him. I wasn't the only one who cheated now was I?"

"Were you even going to tell me?" Drew said as May cried.

"Paul stop. Don't you think that's enough." Sara screamed at him.

"But," Paul continued, "At least she decided to use a condom."

"Oh Gosh no. She's gonna kill me," he murmured to himself.

"Please Mike tell her. And pray the truth will set you free."

"Mike what is he saying?" Sara looked straight at her.

Paul just spoke aloud. "Tess is pregnant with Mike's baby, that's what he's saying. Come on, Liz pack our stuff. We're leaving." Liz quickly got upstairs.

Paul looked at Dawn who was still in shock. "Look, Dawn. I'm sorry you had to hear it this way. You could keep your car, what's left of your bank account and the rental property. I'll deal with the rest. Okay?" She didn't speak he just got up. Dawn stood and threw the plate in front of her on Paul's head. aul didn't faint. He just turned around and started to strangle her.

Everyone jumped and Ash and Kenny pulled Paul off of Dawn. Dawn ran out the door.

"Officer, arrest him! You seen what he just did! Arrest him!!"

* * *

Dawn sat in a hotel room crying. How could this happen to her? The vacation that was suppose to save her marriage made it worse. Maybe it was for the best but she loved him. With all her heart, she loved him. The door slowly opened. She was still crying and she didn't notice the crack the door makes when it's open.

"Dawn, I wanted to know if you're alright."

"No. I'm not. I gave him everything. I loved him. Do you know what he did? He cleared all my savings accounts. Thousands and even more money in each one. Now I have 200 in each one. He canceled all my credit cards. I don't know what I'm going to do."

"I want to show you something."

He showed her to a place with beautiful mountains. It lightly snowed as it touched the tops of white mountains.

"I came here often to pray and think."

Dawn started to cry. Do you come here to cry too?" He nodded his head as Dawn started crying even harder than before.

* * *

How do you like it? To me this is the best scene in the whole movie, but if you seen this movie before you know this part if different so that means the outcome is going to be different. So you never know what can happen. I expect lots of reviews for this chapter. **Or I may not continue!!**


	6. Why

Hey sorry for not updating. That was totally NOT my fault. It's my computer!!!! You know it I know it. So let's get on with it!!!!!!!

* * *

They were all packed and more than ready to go by the next day. It was passed 10pm and Dawn still hasn't come back but everyone was tooo busy with their own problems to notice. Drew was outside trying to clear his mind. May watched him from the window as she cried. Everything had gone wrong. This wasn't the vaation they had planned. The door opened but May didn't turn around. It wasn't Drew because he was still sitting there.

"Your stuff is on the bed Misty."

"Thank You. Are you okay?"

May turned around and looked at Misty.

"Do I look okay?" May's face was filled with dry tears. All tears that May wanted to cry could and would not come out her eyes. "Drew won't talk to me. He won't even look at me. I knew I should have told him... Look at me. I'm pathetic. I haven't cried so much since-"

"It's okay to cry. That's the thing they should have taught you in college when you studied psychology."

"I know. What about you and Ash?"

Misty was silent for a moment. "We're not talking to each other. If this keeps up, we might file for a divorce. I don't know."

_**Time and time again  
Back and forth and then  
Hatin and lovin  
Breakin and Makin up  
Should we start again  
Should we let it end  
Stayin and leavin, baby**_

May looked up at Misty. "Are you sure?"

"I don't want to but it seems like the answer."

"Please Misty do me a favor. Before you file for a divorce Please try to work it out."

"I will. I love him too much so I'll probably just be a whimp anyways." They both shared a hug. It was what they both needed.

* * *

Ash walked outside to see Drew.

"Hey Grasshead," Ash said trying to lighten the situation.

"I'm not in the mood Ash."

"You and May didn't work things out yet."

"What makes you think that we did?"

"Well the longest you two stayed mad at each other was for a minute at most." They both laughed. "But really you guys know exactly what to say to each other at that moment. I can't do that with Misty. At least not anymore."

"Women."

_**Baby i can't take it  
We're in and we're out of love  
But i can't shake it  
Our souls are so twisted up  
I'm so frustrated  
The truth is become a lie  
Why can we make it**_

"You got that right." Ash agreed. "But Without them, we'd be bums."

"Yeah" Drew agreed. "They've got us head over heels for them."

* * *

Meanwhile Sara and Mike were already fiighting.

"How could you Mike?"

"Sara, I don't even think it's mine."

"Are you sure Mike?"

"Yeah, know what I'm sayin'"

"Uhh. If you say that one more time I will kill you. Don't lie to me Mike. Tell me what happend!!!" Sara screamed.

**_Baby why?  
Why do we act this way?  
Why do we play these games?  
Why do we fuss and fight?  
Why can't we get it right?  
_**

"Only if you promise not to scream."

"I'm not." she screamed then stopped. "I'm not screaming"she said calmly.

"Okay," Mike sat down on the edge of the bed and Sara sat next to him.

* * *

May and Misty were still talking. May had her back faced to the door.

"I want to make him happy May. I really do. I know he wants a son. That's what he always talks about. I went to the doctor. He said There was no chance that I would have a boy. Not one. I didn't want him to be mad so I did it. I feel so stupid."

"No I'm the one who was stupid. I slept with Brendan. He wasn't even that cute."

Misty laughed. "I've always wanted to know what you seen in him while you were dating before."

"I don't even know. But now... I might lose the best man that has ever came into my life."

Misty looked up and smiled at who she saw. "Maybe it's not as bad as you think. Turn around." May looked up at the man she'd always dreamed about. Misty quickly left the room to let them talk.

"We need to talk May."

"I know." May looked up with all the sadness in the world. "It's all my fault this even happend."

"May, Don't."

"Please Drew just listen to me...Please." Drew nodded his head and let her finish. When Drew sat May stood with her back turned. "I was in a hurry. I had to drop off Thomas at Misty's house. I was already late for the meeting. I had to think about what to say. I even had to think about what to think about. I remember tighting his seatbelt. I remember checking it. I thought I did everything right. I wasn't looking at the street which was stupid. I was speeding so fast I barely seen anything. That's what I remember exactly what Thomas said . He said 'Mommy what does a red light mean?' It means to stop. Then you just passed a red light. I looked to my right and seen a light. That was the last time I remember seeing Thomas. When I woke up I was in the hospital. The doctor told me he was gone. The only person I saw there was Brendan. He told me he was gone and never coming back. I was able to go home in an hour. Brendan offered to take me home since my car was damaged. That's why I believed him when he said you left me. When he took me home and walked me to the door. He said he felt sorry for me. Then he kissed me so passoniatly. I felt I had to. Then it happend."

_**Why does it have to hurt?  
Why can't we make this work?  
Why do we still hold on?  
Maybe we just gone wrong**_

Drew cursed under his breath. "You still didn't have to sleep with him."

"I know. But it all happend so fast. I didn't know what was happening. I'm sorry." She started to cry. "I don't want to lose you. I wanted you that night, but it was Brendan. It should have been you."

May cried into her hands. Drew held her close. "Please... Please... Forgive me, Drew. Please... Please... I can't...live... w-ith...out ...you...Please Drew."

Tears feel from Drew's eyes as he held her. "I want to... I really do... But I don't think I can." He let go of her after her wiped his tears. He left the room annd he was about to close the door.

"Drew...Please," May screamed and fell to her knees. "I'm sorry."

_**Broken hearts and then  
Time apart to mend  
Worse or for better**_

He looked back at her crying. "I am too." She seen a tear fall from his eyes.

"No... Drew!"

_**Baby i can't take it  
We're in and we're out of love  
But i can't shake it  
Our souls are so twisted up  
I'm so frustrated  
The truth is become a lie  
Why can we make it**_

* * *

Ash walked upstairs to their room. She slowly opened the door to see Misty was talking on her phone and typing on her laptop. It was probably Melissa from her job. Instead of walking inside he decided to listen instead of just walking in.

"Yeah i think we might get a divocre... Yes it's that bad. WE haven't talked since the end of dinner... that was about 4 hours ago... Yeah. It has been a long time... I guess... Of course I want to work it out... Now's just not the time... I don't know what i mean... Yes- I mean NO. I don't want a divorce... If Ash does-... If not we'll stay married for Rachael... just for Rachael maybe."

Ash then decided to just walk in. Misty stopped. "Mom, I'll talk to you later. Bye."

Ash looked around seeing if they'd left anything behind. Once he was satisified he changed into his pajamas and sat next to Misty who was now on her laptop.

"What ya doin?" Ash asked with no emotion at all.

"Nothing." she logged off her laptop and turned it off.

"Misty can we talk?"

"Not now Ash. Now isn't the right time."

"Then when is the right time?"

"I don't know."

"Misty I need to know now. Please Misty let's talk."

"Okay. I'm listening. You have my complete attention." Misty looked at Ash.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you get your tubes tied? I mean did I do something. What happen to make you want to do something like that and not tell me?"

_**Baby why?  
Why do we act this way?  
Why do we play these games?  
Why do we fuss and fight?  
Why can't we get it right?  
Why does it have to hurt?  
Why can't we make this work?  
Why do we still hold on?  
Maybe we just gone wrong**_

"So it's always my fault. What about you getting Rachael tested? Huh."

"I didn't know if she was mine."

"What were the results?"

"What are you talking about? She's mine."

"Huh."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Exactly that. I don't want to talk about this anymore?"

"No. You can't keep shoving off problems like they never happend. What is 'huh' suppose to mean? Was she not suppose to be mine?"

_**Tired of all the pain  
Of all the fussing and placing the blame  
Cause love shouldn't be this way  
I thought we'd be better now  
Forever is never now  
Why do we try?  
Tell me Why**_

"It's not about that anymore. It's about trust."

"What are you saying? You don't trust me?"

"Of course I do. But do you trust me?"

"Yes Misty. Is there a reason why I shouldn't?"

"If you trusted me, then you wouldn't be asking me silly questions like that."

"NO Misty. I trusted you to just tell me everything-"

"I do, Ash."

"No you don't Misty. You never told me. The least you could do was tell me. You didn't have to do anything but tell me so I won't sound stupid when I talked to you about having a son."

"Don't you understand? I didn't so I wouldn't disappoint you."

"How would you disappoint me? Tell me Misty since you haven't beeen telling me anything else."

"Don't you see this is hard for me too Ash. You're being so darn selfish."

"I'm being selfish. You won't have another child because you want to work."

"You don't have to miss work. I do. You don't have to-"

"You're always thinking baout yoursef. Why aren't you thinking about us? How it'll make me feel so happy? Have you ever thought about that? You always think you're alone Misty. But you're not. No matter what I'll always be their but you don't see that."

"I do."

**_Baby why?  
Why do we act this way?  
Why do we play these games?  
Why do we fuss and fight?  
Why can't we get it right?  
Why does it have to hurt?  
Why can't we make this work?  
Why do we still hold on?  
Maybe we just gone wrong_**

"You have a funny way of showing it. You know what. This is hopeless. It's useless talking to you sometimes. Good Night."

Ash turned off the light, turned around and layed down to go to sleep.

"Good night." Their backs were faced pposite to each other.

Noone was happy. Everything went wrong and became worse.

**_Baby why?  
Why do we act this way?  
Why do we play these games?  
Why do we fuss and fight?  
Why can't we get it right?  
Why does it have to hurt?  
Why can't we make this work?  
Why do we still hold on?  
Maybe we just gone wrong_**

* * *

How'd you like this chapter? I know it's been a long time. This song is called Why by Kelly Price from the Why did I get married soundtrack.


	7. All over Again

Hey sorry for not updating. That was totally NOT my fault. It's my computer!!!! You know it I know it. So let's get on with it!!!!!!!

* * *

May feel asleep waiting for him. When the sun found its way into her room her eyes slowly opened. By now she would recieve a kiss from Drew either on her neck or gently on the cheek. As she sat up the events of the night before came fluttering back. As the memories came back to her remembrance tears strolled down her face. She started crying unto her pillow. The door slowly opened.

"Drew." She looked up with excitement. Her lite face dimmed as she cried back unto her pillow. "He hasn't come back yet."

"He must have. Your bags are gone."

She looked around her room and her eyes glanced upon the note that was placed on the dresser with a white rose. She placed touched the white rose and held it to her chest. It was one of Drew's. His roses were normally red but one white rose meant just the same as the white rose. Didn't it?

"It must be Drew's." Misty said. "He always gives you the most beautiful roses."

"Yeah but always in red. He didn't think they were as beautiful and precious than red ones." She picked up the note. She knew it was something bad.

_Dear May,_

_I'm sorry but I have to leave, if only for a day. _

_But please don't wait for me. _

_I have to have time to myself. _

_Don't forget the plane leaves at 12p.m._

_I already tok the bags. They'll be home by the time you leave. _

_Drew_

May read the note over and over. Tears strolled down her face. Misty noticed this. "What did it say?"

"Do you knw the time, Misty?"

"It's nine thirty in the morning. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." She turnd around and faked a smile. She just wanted to be alone from everything. She was so vulnerable espically at that moment in time. Oh how she had already missed him. "Where's Ash? Is everything going ok?"

"No."

* * *

They were all packed and ready to go. Ash Misty and May. What is going to happen now? Screaming? Fight? Arguing? Separation? Divorce? They hoped not. The only thing that happend was Silence. A Long Lasting Silence. It was already 11:00. It was time for May to leave for her plane and time for Ash and Misty to start driving back to Pallet. Ash was already packing their car and May was walking out to her cab with Misty beside her.

"Goodbye Misty. Hope everything turns out alright."

"I hope it does May too. You and Drew were made for each other."

"I know. I just hope what I did doesn't hurt our relationship because I love him. I truely do love him with all my heart... Don't you love Ash? Do you want to stay with Ash?" She knew Ash was listening becuase he stopped what he was doing.

"I-I don't know. Not like this." She loooked at Ash as he continued to put their stuff in the car. "Not when we don't talk to each other and when we do we arue. I don't want to argue, May. Not anymore. Not again... Text me when you get on the plane. Or at least before you leave."

"Okay. I will." May and Misty shared a hug. May climbed into her cab and the cab was on its way.

"Good luck, May." Misty whispered. She turned around to Ash closing the trunk. Ash opened the door and to the other side to get in. "Your not going to- Nevermind." She closed the open door herself. She was mad again. Ashwas about to start the car, but then he stopped and took out the key. "What's your problem Ash?"

"I just need to talk to you."

"Can this hurry up? I want to see Rachael." Misty turned away from him.

"I'm about to apalagize and this is what I get." Misty was silent with tears in her eyes. She turned towards him with tears still strolling from her face.

"I'm Listening." He couldn't take it to see her cry. He loooked down.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have screamed yesterday. It wasn't neccessary. It didn't make the situtation any better. I'm sorry. I just wanted to know." He looked back up to see Misty. She was still crying. He moved his hand forward to wipher tears but she pulled away. It was a unforgiving gesture to Ash. Ash turned the key and went on his way. In the corner of his eye there was a tear. Misty didn't see it at least he hoped. He didn't even think sh cared at the moment. But she did. She really did.

* * *

Sara and Mike were already home. Sara was upstairs loooking down at Mike who was watching football. Oh, how she wanted to kill him. HOw could she cheat on her. The man who said he loved her. She didn't want to believe it. She couldn't. but yet she knw it was probably true. Sara walked down the stairs. Mike didn't not hear her or see her until she stepped in front of him and turned off the tv.

"Sara-"

"I want a DNA test."

"What? I told you-"

"I stilll want a DNA test. I want to be sure it's yours."

"But it is."

"I want to be positive. I don't believe your the only one that slut has slept with in the past 3 months."

"That's all good, you know what I'm sayin'-"

"I will kill you if you say that one more time. Don't test me Mike."

"What if it's mine?"

"I guess... I just have to deal with it. Or leave."

"But Sara."

"But Sara NOTHING! You told me... You promised me you wouldn't sleep with her again. But you did. I can't take being hurt Mike." she ran upstairs with Mike behind her hoping to convince her to stay.

* * *

How'd you like this chapter? I know it's been a long time.


	8. Everything

* * *

Everything went wrong that morning. At least almost everything. Some time has past since they had last left their vacation. But not everyone had left Dawn stood placing some items on a shelf. She stood by a cash register. Kenny stood across from her a few feets away hanging up something while standing on a high shelf. She walked to him and picked up the box on the ground passing it t him.

"Thank you."

"No. I should be the one thanking you for getting me this job."

"No. I shoud be thanking you for taking it. This was my grandfather's store before. I'm really glad we got a chance to reopen it again."

"Well then. You're welcome." Dawn had never noticed this but Kenny was kind of cute. The way his musces seemed so strong. She wondered how it felt if she was wrapped- Wait! Dawn thought. She needed to stop thinking of him that way. He was only a friend who was helping her out.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh...me... I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Oh look at that smile, Dawn thought. The way his sexy lips. Stop! She needed to stop. He was only a friend. Or so she thought.

"Okay." Dawn sighed.

"Umm. Maybe I could take you out sometime for lunch or something?"

"Sure that would be... fine."

"Good." Then he smiled that sexy smile again that just made Dawn want to faint.

* * *

Misty looked at Ash as he played with Rachael her favoite Game in the world: Twister. She was smaller so obviously she was winning. Misty looked at Ash and watched him smile while he fell on his back. Misty smiled once more remembering the task she was suppose to be completing: dinner. Misty pulled out some salmon and french styled green beans.

"Daddy." Rachael laughed. "You lost again."

"You were always better than me Rachael!" he admitted. The young girl laughed and jumped unto his stomach. Ash hugged her tightly. Misty watched them this long period of time. She watched them again. Then Ash seen Misty and smied even wider. Misty seen him whisper something into Rachael's ear. Rachael turned to Misty and waved her small hand. Misty waved back at Rachael. Misty knew it was difficult trying to hide the fact that Ash and her were growing apart and Rachael was stuck in the middle.

"Mommy." Misty's train of thought ended when she seen the young girl standing next to her. "I want to help."

"Sure." Misty smiled. "You can get a pot and fill it with water. Okay. But don't forget to wash your hands."

"Okay." Rachael said. Ash watched them for a second and started walking to their room. "Daddy. Aren't you going to help?"

"Uhh... No... I think two big girls can handle it without a silly ol' guy like me." Ash messed around in Rachael's hair.

"Mommy Daddy..." Rachael all of a sudden became sad.

"Yes Rachael what's wrong?" Misty said. Ash looked worriedly at the girl.

"Are you going to get a divorce?"

Misty and Ash looked at each other. Misty didn't know what to say. Niether did Ash. "Rachael..." Ash sat in the chair and sat her on his lap. "Do you know what a divorce is?"

Rachael knodded her head. "When a mommy and a daddy break up because of their child."

"Who told you that?" Misty said softly.

"Karen." Rachael responded. "Her parent got one. She said now they don't talk anymore and she lives with her mom and see her dad on the weekends. I don't want that to happen." Then Rachael started crying. Ash hugged her tightly and looked at Misty. Misty was also trying to hid tears.

"Shh... It's okay." Ash looked Rachael right in your eye. "Your mommy and I love you. What Karen told you was wrong. When a mommy and daddy break up, it's not the child's fault. It never is."

"Was it because I was sick-"

"No." Misty said. "Me and daddy are acting... really bad."

"You're being a really good girl. And that makes us happy." Ash faked a smile.

"But we'll work this out. It's nothing you should concern yourself with." Misty wiped Rachael's face from her recent tears.

"Is there anything I could do-"

"No. Your father and I will handle it. Ok?"

"Ok." Rachael looked down sady. She left her father's arms and walked upstairs to her room. When Rachael's door was closed Misty broke down crying. Ash had tears in his eyes too.

"What are we going to do, Ash?"

"I don't know... I wish I did." Ash stood, going to wipe Misty's eye. "But everything-"

She backed away. "NO!" Misty screamed. "No! Don't say that, Ash! We both know that we're growing apart everyday. Sooner or later we'll probably have to."

"Who says we have to?" Ash said. "Do you love me?"

"... I don't even know... I want too. I really do but I ... I just can't."

Ash cried at her words. "If that's what you feel then-"

"How do yu feel?"

"...It wouldn't matter anways." Misty looked down hoping he would say something to change her mind. But he didnt.

"What about Rachael?"

"... I don't know." Ash said, "She'd probably be better off with you."

"She loves you though, too."

"But she needs you." Ash said.

"Maybe..." Misty looked at Ash and whispered. "We can fake it."

"Fake what?"

"Pretend we didn't get a divorcce and pretend to stay together for Rachael." she whispered. "Then we'd both have an equal part in her life." Ash paused.

"I don't think lying to her is going to be a good thing, either. Remember this whole thing started because we were keeing things from each other."

"Then what'll we do?"

"Take her, Misty." Ash said, "And we'll file for a divorce. I'll still see her everyday."

"Ok." Misty was about to leave when she turned. "Let her at least have dinner with both of us before... you know."

Ash nodded his head. "You can take her after dinner and I'll pack her stuff so you can take her bags tomorrow."

Misty nodded her head. Tears fell from Misty's eye just as they were from Ash's. Even though he was turned around Misty knew he was mad. A noise distracted them. It was the doorbell.

"I'll get it." Ash didn't even care. He was still turned around. When Misty opened the door it was a worried May.

"Is everything ok? When Rachael called- What's wrong?"

"..." Misty couldn't hold it in anymore. She broke down crying, "Everything."

* * *

How do you like this story? Please tell me. Oh and I wrote a new story too. King Demetrius. Please review. I promise you it'll be awesome. It has Ash and Misty. Please review.


	9. Seperated

Here is the next chapter.

* * *

Rachael was left in the care of Misty's sisters. They had stopped by when Ash just left. He didn't even say anything to Misty or to Rachael. He ust took his car and drove away.

"Why are men such evil, concieted, stupid, unintelligent, unthinking, witless, doltish, imbecilic, arrogant, cocky, full of hot air, jerks-"

"We get it... We get it. What happend between you two?" Sara said.

"Yeah you haven't had an argument-"

"I know. I know. We've never argued like this before but we didn't even argue. He was just avoided talking about it. The thing was that I knew it was going to end."

"Why?"

"I don't know things changed. He changed. His priorities changed. You know what's werid. He waited this long to say something and he didn't even bring it up. Rachael did."

"You know-"

"Oh great here you go again. One of your physiology things." Misty said. "You know. I don't really need this right now, May."

"- we'll you're going to hear this anyways. All women ever say is that the man did something wrong. It's not always his fault."

"Well most of the times he is the one with the problem." Misty sighed.

"Other times it's not. And this maybe one of the times he's right."

"Oh such great friends I have."

"I'm serious, Misty."

"But I didn't do anything."

"That's my point."

* * *

Ash, Mike and Paul were at the bar and they sat at the table.

"Waiter, Give us another round all around." Paul asked the Waiter. Ash had a shot, Paul had a beer and Mike had a cooktail.

"So what the hell happend between you and Misty? I don't know and I really don't care anymore." Ash was drunk and you can easily see that. Drew came and brought them their drinks.

"Hey Drew, I didn't know you worked here." Ash said and hit his head on the table. He was kidding naturally but Drew can tell he was drunk.

"You guys let him get drunk." Drew lifted his head to see that his eyes were red. Drew let go of his head and it hit the table.

"Ouch."

"He's a grown man. He can do whatever the hell he likes." Paul says drinking his beer.

"You know what I've found out... about women." He lifted his head.

"What?" Mike responds. He has heard this for about a million times.

"They say they want a great man..." Ash twirling his fingers around the shot glass. "Then they get and they do everything they can to drive him insane." Then his head feel back down on the table.

"He looks horrible."

"Yeah and he's been saying the same thing ever since he got here."

"What happend between you and Misty?"

"Nothing!" he shouted.

"God, Ash. We're right here."

"Worry about you're own relationship with May ok."

"My relationship with May is going fine."

"Yeah right. Stop lieing." Mike said.

"How do you know I'm not lieing?"

"If you and May made up, she would be here, hanging all over you."

"She's with Misty."

"Sure."

"Like our relationship with Sara is right."

"She aint talkin' to me."

"I wonder why." Paul whispered to himself.

"You are in a similar situation, Paul."

"Yeah but were divorced. We signed the papers. So I'm a free man."

"You still did her wrong?"

"Tell us about, Stacy."

"Her name is Liz and she doesn't do a damn thing. She eats, sleeps and shops. Hasn't washed a dish, taken out the trash nothing."

"I bet you miss Dawn."

"drew sometimes you think you know everything, don't you?"

"I know way more than you do."

"You want to know my philosophy." Mike asked.

"What's, your philosophy?"

"I think a relationship is like being on a log."

"A log? Now that's the stipidest-"

"Let him finish. I want to hearthing."

"Yeah... Let him... finish." Ash hit his head on the table again falling back asleep.

"He looks horrible." Drew said, "I think I should take him home."

"Ash could wait 5 minutes. I think you should hear this. You won't want to miss it."

"I think-"

"He'll be okay for a couple of minutes he's asleep."

"Explain it Mike."

"You and your lover are on a log holding on. But i Paul's case: he let Dawn go and Liz has gotten on. Liz will slipp away and you'll want Dawn back. But she won't come back because Dawn is a beautiful girl. shell probably find someone better."

"She can find whoever the hell she likes. I don't care." He took another slip of his beer.

"She denial." He drank some of his cocktail. "In your case, Drew, you don't want to let go. But she's slipping away. Slowly. You're holding."

"Of course. I wouldn't divorce her."

"But you're not helping her get back on the log."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Why is everyone so LOUD!" Ash screamed waking up.

"This loser over here almost completely let go like Paul. You can tell he still loves her cause he's miserable. Look at him? He's never been drunk in his entire life. He's at least 37 years old and been to this bar at least 50 thousand times."

"I'll take him home."

"NO!"

"Ash look at yourself. Oh right you can't you're drunk."

"I'm not going back like that."

"You have to."

"I don't want them to see me like this." Ash screamed. He was right. His daughter was still home and he didn't want to be seen in such the state that he was in.

* * *

How'd you like the chapter? It's been a while. I've had writer's block. Sorry.


	10. Broken

Hey. It's bluejay511. Announcement!!! I have written three new stories. So if you have the time read 'em then please do. They're called Good Man, Love Like A Rebel, and The Player's Game. And Take the Poll on my Profile. Thank ya! Enjoy.

* * *

Drew brought Ash to his house since Ash was still drunk after another hour at the bar. He opened the door to see May waiting for him.

"Hi Drew. What's wrong with, Ash?" May asked.

"Drunk. He's staying here until he's better because he's never been drunk in his life. Rachael can't see him like this. Ash doesn't want her too." Drew dragged Ash to the nearby couch because he was too heavy to back it upstairs.

"Misty's already gone. She took Rachael and left. She said she was going to get their stuff tomorrow."

"Oh. Ash's going to have to find that out tomorrow."

"I hope he'll be alright."

"He will be." Drew then walked out the door and closed it. May went after him and opened the door.

"Wait. Drew Where are you going?"

"I'll be back."

"When?"

"Soon." Drew said not even bothering to look back. He just got in his car. May closed the door because she didn't want him to see her cry.

"How long is soon?" May wiped her tears and walked to her chair and sat. The garage door opened. It was Drew. May was glad soon was just a few seconds. She stood back up smiling. She ran to him and hugged him but he didn't hug her back. She took her hands from around his neck. "Drew, what's wrong?"

"Just because I came back doesn't mean I forgive you."

"Then what does it mean?" May screamed back. "Drew, please." He still walked away. She followed him upstairs into their room. "Drew please. Tell me what you want me to do! I'm desperate."

"Okay. First and foremost I want you to get tested."

"For what? An STD?"

"Yes. And I want you to get a pregnancy test. Then we can talk." Drew screamed and walked out.

"Drew. Wait." May screamed. He stopped not looking at her. "I'll get the test. Just promise not to leave."

"I can't promise that." Drew said walking down the stairs.

"Where are you going?"

"Anywhere. Nowhere. Somewhere." Drew walked downstairs out the garage. He got into his car and stayed there. He turned the music up loud and May collapsed onto the floor crying.

* * *

Sara came home. She promised that if Mike wasn't home that she'd leave. It wasn't surprising that he wasn't there. She didn't want to take any chances so she packed her bags and left. Since Terra and Jason were at Tess' place, she didn't bother to take Terra's things. She'd just come back for her tomorrow.

* * *

Misty rang the doorbell to her sister's house. She held Rachael in her arms. She was sleeping.

"Misty, How are you?" Daisy said when she answered the door. "Let me take my niece. Isn't she lovely?" Daisy took Rachael upstairs into one of the guest room. Lily and Violet sat down with Misty and gave her some coffee.

"Just how you like it."

"Thank you." Misty sighed and stirring the coffee before taking a sip.

"Are you okay, Misty?"

Misty then broke down crying. "No."

"Aww… Don't worry Misty." Lily and Violet sat next to head. Misty cried unto Violet.

"I loved him. I loved him. We loved each other. I don't know what happen. Everything just changed." Misty cried.

"Don't worry. It's only your first divorce." Lily said.

"My first divorce? I didn't ever want to get a divorce. I wanted to stay married."

"What did you do?" Violet asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Ash isn't the kind of guy to just change his mind. What changed?" Then Misty then whispered something. "Huh?"

"I got my tubes tied."

"MISTY!!!" They both said together.

"Keep it down, you two. Rachael's asleep." Daisy said. She seen Misty pouting and Lily and Violet giving Misty those 'eyes'. "What did Misty do?"

"She got her tubes tied."

"Misty." Daisy said.

"What? I didn't want another child."

"Misty, we talked about this on your wedding day."

"I know, Lily."

"We told you he wanted children."

"I know."

"We told you have to make compromises."

"I know. I know. I know." Misty said. "I messed up, ok. I admit I spent too much time at work. I messed up ok. It's too late to change that."

"It's never too late, Misty." Daisy said.

* * *

Dawn asked to meet with Kenny in the mountains: the place he showed her. She had to talk to him about the continuous dates and outings and everything going on between them lately. Kenny smiled as her walked towards her.

"Hello," he said happily.

"Hi." She said sadly.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want to do this anymore, Kenny."

"Do you what?"

"This. The movies, the outings-"

"We can do something else then." Kenny said.

"No. I don't think we should go on constant outings. I don't want to get caught in what May and Dr Phil call the 'Hero syndrome'. Someone is just being nice and you end of falling for this. I just got a divorce and it's all happening too soon."

"I might be having this same thing with you too." Dawn looked at him confused. "Well. This beautiful wonderful woman was be broken down by this evil man. And every day I see you take back some of that power he took."

"All I did was sign the papers."

"Sometimes that's all it takes." Dawn smiled. He was right.

* * *

How'd you like it? I've been updating a lot this morning. Yay! That's good for you.


	11. Goodbye

Here is the next chapter of Why did I get married. I don't own Pokémon.

* * *

Mike returned home after his numerous amounts of drinks. He was drunk but not like Ash was. He was still able to get home by himself. He opened the door and looked around.

"She must be asleep." He walked upstairs into his room. "Hello dear. Boy, I have had a bad day." He immediately walked into the bathroom to change into Pajamas. "Ash got drunk: Ash of all people." He laughed. "He was so drunk; Drew had to take him home…" He heard no response. "Aww… Sara, are you still mad at me?" No response, "Don't get me the silent treatment." He stepped out of the bathroom and laid on his bed. "The silent treatment is childish." He felt the side next to him and no one was there. "Sara?" She wasn't there. He looked up worried. He searched the house and she wasn't there. All he found was this note.

_I just can't take It anymore. I had to go. I'll be back for my daughter tomorrow morning. Don't try to change my mind because nothing will. Goodbye. I can't believe I ever loved you._

_Sara-Lynn_

* * *

Ash woke up after hearing May cry loudly. It was in the middle of the night. He woke up and put his hand on his head. "Ouch." Though his voice was back to normal, he still sounded drunk. He sat up and looked at May. "May are you okay?"

"Oh, Ash." May stood and turned wiping his eyes. "Are you okay? You looked horrible when Drew brought you in."

"I'm fine. The real question is are you okay?"

"I'm- fine... I'm … perfectly… fine. Why do you ask?" May stuttered.

"I may be drunk but I'm not stupid. You're stuttering."

"I'll be fine. It doesn't matter."

"Are you sure?" Ash asked.

"It's just… This marriage stuff isn't working out like I thought it would."

"How'd you think it would be like?"

"Perfect. Like a fairytale. I thought we'd live happily ever after."

"You're just a big child. Aren't you?" Ash smiled childishly. "Happily ever after… that sounds nice."

"Yeah… but that would be just a fairytale."

"It would be…"

* * *

When Misty heard crying she immediately woke up knowing it was Rachael. She ran into Rachael's room see her sisters trying to comfort her.

"Mommy." The young girl held her arms and Misty ran into the embrace and held her daughter tightly.

"Don't worry, Rachael… Everything's going to be alright?"

"I want daddy."

"Shhh… Everything'll be fine."

"NO!!!! I want daddy." Rachael cried.

"Would you like to talk to daddy?" The young girl nodded her head.

"Now daddy won't be able to hear you if you keep crying like that." Misty lifted her chin. Rachael faked a smile and so did Misty. "Daisy passed me the phone so I can call Ash." Daisy passed her the phone and Misty dialed the number. She gave the phone to Rachael and Rachael smiled.

* * *

Ash's phone rang while he sat talking with May. "I wonder who that can be." He opened his phone and looked at it. _Cerulean Gym._

"Hello." He said.

"Hi daddy."

"Hey sweetheart. What are you doing up? It is way past midnight."

"I miss you, daddy."

"I miss you too, Rachael. But you have to go to sleep."

"Only if you come and sing me a lullaby."

"Rachael-"

"Please daddy."

"Okay. I'll be right there." Ash hung up the phone. "May, Can you take me back to the bar so I can get my car?"

"Will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Please May. I have to see my daughter. She wants me."

May sighed "Okay."

* * *

The doorbell rang. Everyone knew who it was.

"Misty, can you get it?"

"Why can't you?" Misty called hiding in her room not trying to be spotted by Ash.

"Daisy, Lily and I are… umm… busy."

"Really Violet?"

"Yes!!!" Rachael ran out of her room and went down stairs.

"Rachael." Misty went to the staircase behind Rachael as she opened the door.

"Daddy."

"Rachael." Ash lifted her and spun her. Then they hugged. "How's my little girl?"

"Great. Now that you're here. I missed you daddy."

"I missed you too. You know I love you right." Rachael nodded her head smiling. "Now for that song I promised."

"Yay!" Ash put Rachael down and she led her up to the room. He looked up at the stairs to see Misty. Their eyes met and Ash smiled. Misty looked down hoping he didn't see her blush. Rachael pulled him up the stairs.

"Hello, Misty."

"Ash." Misty looked away angry and Ash looked down sadly as Rachael dragged him into her room.

"What was that?"

Misty looked down to see her sisters. "What do you mean?"

"You were looking at each other."

"So, your point?"

"You still love him."

"And he still loves you." Daisy said after Lily's comment. Misty just looked away.

"I don't get it." Violet said, "Why do you want a divorce when he still looks at you the same? You still blush every time you see him. You still have that connection."

"No, we don't." Misty started crying. "Not anymore."

* * *

"What do you want me to sing?" Rachael lifted her shoulders.

Rachael lays next to her father. "I just want you to sing to me."

"_Tell me have you heard the story  
That took place not long ago  
Bout an angel up in heaven  
They say she up and ran away from home_

_Word is she had unfinished business  
So back on earth she had to flee  
Well you know I'm so elated  
Because she's laying right here next to me_

_And when God woke up that morning  
And he called out her name  
And when she did not answer  
Heaven will never ever ever be  
Heaven will never be the same_

_Always dreamed that it would happen  
I just didn't know exactly when  
All my life I'd been waiting for something amazing  
Said it took a while but now I know  
So tell me can I get a witness  
If you believe in miracles  
And the proof I have is living  
And my life will never ever be  
And your life don't have to be the...  
_

_At times it seems we take for granted  
How precious life can be  
Just hold on and I'm sure you'll understand it  
Bringing into this world  
A precious boy or a girl... And when God woke up that morning  
Said where has my little angel gone  
And when she didn't an...answer  
Heaven will never ever ever be  
Heaven will never be the.... same  
Yeah... Yeah"_

She was asleep. Ash smiled and looked at the girl: his daughter. The wonderful creation that Misty and him brought to life. It was love that brought this wonderful being to be alive. He kissed her forehead and looked at her. She had her mother's long hair, that's if she didn't cut it like she often did. Rachael had his chin, her mother's eyes and smile. "I love you, Rachael."

He stood and walked out of his room needing to make this right.

* * *

May walked into her house and closed the door.

"Where were you?" Drew asked.

"Hi Drew." May said. "I took Ash to his car. He needed to see Rachael."

"Are you sure you weren't cheating?" He walked towards the stairs.

"Drew, I've apologized. I've plead." Drew continued walked as she followed him. "Drew, please look at me." He did. "I'm even willing to get the stupid test. Why are you still acting this way?"

"May, I've given you all of me. I loved you. I've been with you. I'm a good man. Last time I checked I could have gotten any woman I wanted. I feel in love with you. I thought you loved me too. But I guess you didn't."

"I did and I still do."

"YOU SLEPT WITH BRENDAN!!!" Drew screamed. "I COULDN'T HAVE BEEN OUT WITH OTHER WOMEN. YOU KNOW ALL THE WOMAN I COULD HAVE WENT OUT WITH AND CHEATED ON YOU WITH… WHO EVER I WANTED. I AM DREW LARUE. I DON'T DESERVE THIS!!!"

"Well I'm May LaRue and I am your wife. I don't deserve this."

"I DON'T EVEN CARE ANYMORE!!!"

"Drew, what are you talking about?"

"I DON'T CARE. JUST GET THE TEST THEN WE'LL TALK." Drew walked into their room and he grabbed a suitcase.

"Where are you going? You can't leave me here."

"Watch me!!!!" Drew screamed. May hung unto Drew pleading. He pushed May and she fell onto the floor crying.

"I'll be back tomorrow when you have the tests." Drew walked out the door and left May to cry on the floor.

* * *

Ash knocked onto the door of Misty's room. "Come in."

Ash slowly opened the door. "Misty." She heard his voice and turned around to look at him.

"Oh, Ash. I didn't know you were there." He smiled making her blush. "Is she sleeping?"

"Yes." Ash took a deep breath. When Misty looked down, the next thing she knew was that her chin was being lifted. She looked up at him and was he spoke. "Misty, I'm sorry. I didn't get a chance to say what I wanted to say earlier. I've made some bad choices in the past and this was the worst one." Misty looked down not understanding the meaning of his words. "Letting you and Rachael go was the worst decision. I don't care if you don't want any more kids. I shouldn't have let that get in the way of me loving you. Please give me another chance Misty." She looked up at him and touched his cheek. "I'm sorry Misty that I made such a big fuss. Just please. Come back home. I want… no… I need my best friend back."

Misty looks up at him and smiled at his words. She was lost in his eyes again. They kissed each other and it was so passionate. She touched his chest and he wrapped his hands around her small waist. They both enjoyed the kiss very much. Misty pushed Ash away.

"No…"

"No?" Ash asked.

"No?" Three voices were heard by the door.

"I can't Ash." Misty cried and turned away.

"But why? Misty I love you."

"I just can't." Misty closed her eyes and cried. "I just can't."

"I understand." Ash turned around, "It's completely obvious… You don't love me anymore… Well I guess this is Goodbye. " Misty didn't say a word. He looked down sadly, "Well you can't say I didn't try." Ash walked out of her room. Misty sighed and started to cry.

"Misty what were you thinking?"

"You said you wanted him to say something to stop you from leaving."

"What more did you want?"

"I don't know." Misty said.

"Don't you want him back?"

"I don't know." Misty cried. "I don't know what I want anymore."

* * *

Hope you liked to this chapter. Review!!! The song was called Heaven by Jamie Foxx


	12. I Love You

Hey Guys. You've probably heard that I'm going to try to update all of my incomplete stories. And if you haven't, you did know now. Lolz. That means everything: Love that was Always There, King Demetrius, The Return of Tyler. Everything. At least I hope so. My next update after this is going to be The Player's Game. So be on the lookout for that. Plus 2 new stories, if I actually do complete my long list. I will… I hope.

~~~~~*~~~~~

Sara walked into her house, well Mike's house now. She didn't care. She suspected no one was home since it was only 10 a.m. The kids were at school and Mike was at work. Her plan was to pack all her and her daughter's things before anyone got home. But when she opened the door, there stood a face she didn't want to see.

"Mike."

"Sara." She walked right by him without saying anything else. "I got your note."

"So you know why I'm back." Sara went straight upstairs to her daughter's room. He followed her.

"I know why you're here but I don't know why you're leaving."

"You know exactly why." Sara grabbed the suitcase under her daughter's bed. She went to the drawers taking her stuff out. She started to folded anything that needed to be folded again

"No I don't."

"Think. I'm tired of doing everything for you. I hate that I ever feel for you. All you ever did was hurt me. Somehow we fell in love and Somehow I married you. That was the worst mistake of my life."

"But Sara." Sara was mad now. She grabbed all the stuff and just threw them in her suitcase. Tear forced themselves out of her eyes. Sara never cried but he always had a way of getting to her. Sara could explain it and neither could Mike. She turned around to get the things from her daughter's other drawers. She turned around and Mike was standing there. He held her by the hands. He lifted her chin so she'd look at him.

"That romance stuff won't work with me right now. But I bet it'll work with Tess."

"I don't love Tess, Sara. I love you and Terra and Jason. That's it."

"Then why did you sleep with her, Mike?"

"Well I don't know, you know what I'm saying."

"I know what you're saying. I think you like her. That's why you won't tell her to stop talking to Terra about me."

"Tess has been talking about you to Terra."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I have."

"NO we haven't."

"Sure, Mike. Believe what you want. I don't care."

"But I do. I care about you and my daughter very much."

"I'll believe when you start to show it more often," Sara says. "Plus aren't you supposes to be at work."

"I took the day off. I knew you'd be coming so… I'm here."

"I do love you, Mike. I just can't keep living like this. I can't live my life hoping you won't cheat on me."

~~~~~*~~~~~

Misty laid in her bed thinking. Ever since last night that has been all she was doing. She wasn't even able to go to sleep that night. She was too busy thinking about the questions they asked her.

"What were you thinking?... What more do you want?... Don't you want him?"

It was her day off so she didn't have to go anywhere. She She still usually worked that day but instead she just sat in her bed. She had taken a bath and then just laid there again. She heard her phone As her phone rang, she just looked at it on the side table. The clock said it was 5 p.m. She picked up her phone.

"Hello, May. How's everything?"

"Horrible."

"Why what's wrong?" May then started to cry. "May, what's wrong?"

"Everything."

"Meet me at the café. OK?"

"Already there."

"I'll be right there. I just need to see if Rachael's ok."

"Take your time."

~~~~~*~~~~~

May was sitting in the café drinking her mocha latte. She set her cup on the table and wiped her tears with her hands. May looked ahead at the door. Then she saw him walk in. May sighed and looked away from him.

"May," he called. May cursed to herself. She didn't want to see him. She wished he never came. Everything was always worse when he came.

"Brendan," she said, "What do you want?"

He sat across from her, "We need to talk."

"Take a seat and start talking. I'm waiting for someone." May said madly.

He stood and spoke, "If it's Drew, I'll go because I don't want him to suspect anything."

"He already knows. So just sit down. And you're right. We do need to talk. So start talking." May took another sip of her latte. While Brendan sat down and took a breath.

"Well here it is…" Brendan sighed and looked at May. "I'm sorry. I've been thinking about what happened that night… I shouldn't have taken advantage of you that night. I'm not saying I didn't enjoy it. I'm saying it was wrong of me to. I just want to know if you can ever forgive you. I'll do anything if we could just be friends again."

"I don't know if we'll ever be friends like we were before but I can forgive you. I just need you to do two things for me."

"Anything."

"Well-" May paused and looked ahead to see the door open to reveal another familiar face. May forced her head down trying to hide from him. But their eyes locked and May sat back up. Brendan turned around and seen it was Drew. He stood on line waiting to order.

"I guess I better go." Brendan said standing up.

"NO. We still have to talk about those two things."

"Okay." Then he sat down. "Tell me what you want me to do."

"The first thing I want you to do is apologize to Drew."

"Apologize to him." Brendan whispered loudly to her. "But I didn't sleep with him."

"Yes but I'm his wife: not yours. And because of the stupid trick you played on me I may lose him forever." Tears feel down her eyes. He could see how serious she was. "Please, Brendan."

"You really love him. Don't you?" May nodded her head.

"He barely talks to me. He doesn't want to look at me and he's left. At least until I get test for STD and a pregnancy test."

"Oh. HEY I DON'T HAVE STD."

"Brendan, please don't shout."

"You shouldn't be pregnant. We used protection." Brendan said.

"Which brings me to me next topic-"

"Hello you two," Drew said. May sat back in her seat and took another sip of her latte. Drew sat down in the chair right next to the two of them. "What's going on? Hope you're not having sex again."

"Drew." May said. He didn't glance back at her. He just glared at Brendan and he glared back.

"Yeah we were just going after this to my place."

"Brendan." May said. But unlike Drew he glanced at her with the same eyes. "Don't worry, May. He knows I'm kidding." Brendan looked at Drew again. "We're going to do it right here on the table. Got a problem with that?"

"Of course I do. She's not your wife. She's mine."

"Both of you just stop it please." Neither of them looked back at May or even thought about her request.

"She was just telling me that you're ignoring her, Drew. She says she wants somebody to love her. I may be her next choice. You may be one more divorced miserable man."

"I'm not going to let you marry her." Drew said standing up look down at Brendan. May looked at Drew.

"You can't make her do anything." Brendan stood and they were eye to eye. They glared at each other.

"I know she won't marry you."

"How do you know that?"

"I won't let her."

"Do you love her?"

"Of course I do."

"Then why do you treat me like a piece of crap?" May said and stood up too.

"Because you cheated on me with him. You even said so yourself… he's not handsome."

"Hey." Brendan said aloud. "I'm right here."

"I'm sorry Drew. You know I'm sorry. Yet you still do this to me. I bet you didn't know I cry myself to sleep every night. I fell asleep last night sitting on the couch hoping that you'd come home. You never did. I love you Drew and I made a mistake. Why can't you understand that? It's bad enough that we just lost Thomas about a month ago. We just went to his funeral about a week ago. We took this vacation because we needed to get away. We needed time for us." May looked up and Misty entering the door. Misty watched May run into the bathroom. Drew sat back down and sighed. Brendan sat down too.

"What did you say to her?" Misty asked when she walked over to them.

"Horrible things I didn't mean." Drew said. "I don't know how to handle thing. I never thought this would ever happen."

"May never did either. She loves you. We all see it but I don't know why you can't."

"Just like Ash loves you and you can't seem to love him either." Misty was mad at Drew's comment. She walked away following May. Brendan still sat there.

"I'm sorry. She had to know you loved her. She loves you, dude. I'm sorry I got in the way of that." Drew drank some of his coffee that was still warm. He closed his eyes and took another sip. When he opened his eyes, he was gone.

~~~~~*~~~~~

Here's the chapter. Now I have only 9 chapters to update. Wish me luck. Goodbye.


	13. Remembrance

Hey guys I'm back but you probably hate me. Yea but better late than never. I always say probably because I'm always so late. Lolz. Enjoy.

...BLUEJAY511...

"May!" May heard Misty screamed as she ran into the bathroom after her. Boy, did she remember times like this. It was always her safe haven: the bathroom. Sometimes it made things clearer for May. She always could run away and only her best friends, Misty or Sara, would come and get her. But the problem is that she hadn't run into the bathroom since before her and Drew were married. Otherwise she would run into his arms but since that wasn't possible at that moment. So she ran to the only place she knew she could. Then there Misty was rubbing May's back while she sat on the floor. When May didn't care that she was sitting on a dirty floor there was something major going on. "May." Misty whispered sitting next to her.

"Remember when we were kids… We'd always run into the bathroom when there was a problem."

Misty laughed. "Yeah. I remember… But it was something a little different. You were always the one to run into the bathroom. I was the one that went to calm you." May lightly smiled. It was as if she was amused but you could tell she was dissatisfied about something else. At this very moment the only thing it could have been was Drew. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong? Or do you just want to sit here and hide?"

"Maybe a little of both." There was a silence in the bathroom when the door opened to show another female entering the bathroom. May and Misty watched her turn away and leave the bathroom. Once the door was officially closed, his conversation continued. "How did we end up like this?"

"Well…" Misty sighed. "It all started with Paul who was-"

"I didn't mean it literally. I was there, remember."

"Of course I do, May. I was with you." Misty laughed. Then there was silence again and Misty spoke again. "Somehow our secrets would have been told."

"But in privacy and maybe we would have ended up differently."

"… We don't know that for sure."

"It would be a wonderful dream wouldn't it though."

Misty smiled then the smile quickly turned into a frown. "Maybe that's what the problem was… We were living in a dream."

May looks at her questioning. "What do you mean?"

Misty stood looking away from May. "We were living in a beautiful dream: a fantasy… It shielded us from seeing the truth that was right in front of us. Maybe we were blinded by love. In the eyes of love, you would think that what we did to each other was dissectible, hurtful and alarming. Impossible, even. If we would have focused on life and what really matters we wouldn't have been in this mess in the first place."

"Maybe… Maybe not. What's more important than love?"

"I don't know."

May was silent and Misty copied her silence waiting to hear about what she had to say. "That's what's wrong with you, Misty."

"I don't need your stupid philosophy May." Misty turned to May and screamed in tears. May was about to speech again. Misty stopped her by screaming. "Philosophy won't help, May. I don't need to hear what I should and shouldn't do from someone who doesn't even know themselves. What makes you think you can help me when you can't even help yourself."

May disregarded what Misty said and continued, "You still love him but you don't want to let yourself." Misty was silence as she turned away from May. "I would give anything to be in your shoes right now. HE loves you. Drew won't even take a second glance at me-"

"STOP IT!" Misty screamed at May. "I don't need or want your help. It's my life and I could do whatever my heart desires. It is none of your concern."

"FINE! I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP EITHER!"

"You don't have to tell me twice."

"FINE"

"FINE"

"WHATEVER!"

"WHATEVER!" They both pouted and turned away from each other.

"What the hell is going on in here?" They both knew the voice and continued pouting.

...BLUEJAY511...

Rachael sat on the edge of the pool with her feet inside. This was the first time she has been at the Gym without her Father and Mother playing with her in the pool. She loved playing with the water Pokémon and watching Pikachu play with Psyduck. It was the first time she was alone at the pool she loved. The water Pokémon kissed her toes and she just kicked them away.

"Are you okay, Rachael?"

"I'm fine."

"Why don't you play with the water Pokémon? You love them."

"I don't want to. "

"… What's wrong?"

"I don't want mommy and daddy to get a divorce."

"Stuff like that just happens that you can't control. It's not your fault. Things didn't work out the way they wanted them too."

"I wish I did because then mommy and daddy and me would be together forever and ever. Then we'd play Twister all the time."

"We could play Twister here."

"But I want to play Twister with mommy and daddy together."

"Rachael…"

"Noooo!" she screamed and ran upstairs.

….BLUEJAY511….

Hope you enjoyed. Now review like you never reviewed before.


	14. Update Notice

Hey all. I just got my own laptop. Yea! It means that I can update my stories more often. No more sister problems. Look out for my updates soon. Have a Merry Christmas, Happy Kwanza, Happy New Year, and Happy Hanuka. Happy other holidays that I missed.


	15. One Step Forward One Steps Back

Hey Everybody It's been a while since I have updated. So here it is. Enjoy.

...bluejay511...

It was late in the afternoon. Ash hadn't heard from Misty since the night before even though he tried to talk to her. She wasn't picking up her phone and she hadn't called him back so it didn't matter anyways. He had the right to see their daughter whenever and wherever he wanted today. Today he wanted to have special time with his daughter.

He rang the doorbell and heard a shattering sound. A voice that sounded like Daisy called Rachael's name as the sound feet ran to the door and opened it. A smile appeared across the face of the child.

"Daddy!" she shouted as she jumped into her father's arms.

"Hi Rachael!" He kissed her cheek and carried her his hip. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too, daddy." Closing the door, he walked to the kitchen with Rachael still on his hip.

"Why don't you go and put on a jacket? Daddy's going to take you out to lunch and some ice cream. Okay?" She nodded her head and ran upstairs.

Ash went to the kitchen. The three ladies were sweeping the floor from the glass that had spill. Daisy held the dust pan and Lily stood sweeping. Violet was cleaning the floor from the food that was spilled. It was obvious that a plate was thrown unto the floor. He knocked on the door.

"Is everything okay?" Ash said looking at them.

"Oh. Thank God, Ash. I was about to call you." Daisy stood.

"What happened?"

"She went crazy. Rachael threw her plate." Lily half screamed.

"It slipped." Violet stated. "It was an accident."

"Look. I'm sorry. Is there anything… I mean… anything I could do." Ash said.

"I'm just glad you're taking her to lunch." Lily stated. "I love my niece and all. But she's got a temper just as bad as her mother."

Rachael ran down to the stairs and her eyes went wide as she received glares from her aunts. She had turned to run away before her father called her name. Ash knelt to her level and said in a firm voice, "You know better than to throw your plate." She looked down.

She stuttered, "But… daddy… it was an accident."

"But you know better. What do you say to your aunts?"

"Sorry."

"Apology accepted." Daisy said as she and her sisters hugged the girl.

"Good Girl." Rachael ran back to her father who lifted her again. "Now. Tell Misty I am taking Rachael to Chucky Cheese."

"Yay! Chuckie!"

"Wait, Ash. You didn't talk to Misty."

"She won't pick up her phone. May doesn't know where she is and neither does Sara-" Ash said but he stopped himself. "I don't need permission from her to take _our _daughter to lunch." Misty's sister looked away from him avoiding eye contact and Ash glared at them.

"Daddy! Can we go to Chuckie Cheeses nowwwwww….."

"Ummm…. Why don't you go to the bathroom? It's a long ride."

"Okay, daddy."

When Rachael was upstairs, Ash looked at the sisters who gave him an innocent smile. "What is she doing?"

"I don't know-"

" Why can't you just tell me!" Ash shouted.

"She was-"

"Lily. Do you really think we should?"

"Violet, we have to. Its his daughter too."

"I'm right here!" Ash shouted.

"Ash. She's right upstairs." Lily whispered to him.

"Just tell me what's going on please…" he begged. The sisters looked at each other.

"Misty's probably not answering her phone because she's with the lawyer: planning the divorce."

"I knew about the divorce part. You're making it seem like the earth was going to explode. Like she's going to take my daughter away from me."

The sisters couldn't look at him. His eyes went wide. Rachel went downstairs and he was still shocked. "Rachael go upstairs."

"But daddy-"

"NOW." Rachael ran upstairs. Ash ran his hands through his hair. He sat down and stomped his fist on the table. The sisters were shocked.

"There was no need to yell at her."

"Misty really wants sole custody?" Ash questioned.

"She was only thinking about it."

"Why don't you two check on Rachael. I'll talk to Ash." Lily and Violet nodded and walked upstairs. When the door closed Daisy spoke.

"She was thinking about limited visitation rights." Daisy added.

"Why would she want that? I'm a pretty good father last time I checked. No history of drugs, violence or any of that crap. My daughter loves me. Someone please tell me what is wrong with her or with me."

"Ash, there is nothing wrong with you or Misty. She was looking at all the possible options. She just didn't want Rachael to go from house to house for the rest of her life."

"But limited visitation rights? If she's willing to get sole custody and limited visitation rights she'll think that it's okay for me to have supervised visitation rights."

"I convinced her out of it." He hit the table with his fist again. "I told her, you had the right to see Rachael unsupervised. She is your daughter too."

"All I wanted was joint custody. Rachel wouldn't have to move everywhere. I want an equal part of her life. I love Rachel and I don't think Misty understands that-"

"I don't think that's true." Daisy said.

"Then why a sole custody? Why was there even a consideration for a supervised visitation? That woman-"

"That _woman _is my sister."

"That _woman _is my wife."

"WAS your wife!"

"Whether or not she is or isn't. I love that woman. That woman: your sister, my wife, is insane. I am sure that she doesn't want me in any part of that child's life. The child that _we _created. The child that _we _both love to death. I would do anything for that child. She is my own flesh and blood. Tell Misty if a sole custody is what she wants…" Ash sighed loudly and paused which made Daisy think that he was giving in. "If that's what she wants, she'd better be ready to fight for it. Tell her that please."

Ash stood up and was about to walk up the stairs. "Oh and tell her that I'm going to take Rachael until she decides to talk to me."

With that Ash went upstairs to talk to his daughter.

…bluejay511…

Misty was sitting with at the cafe waiting for the lawyer. Melissa, her secretary, said he came highly recommended. May refused to get involved. Although she disagreed with the idea of a sole custody. Misty was thinking about the conversation she and May had earlier. They were really angry but not at each. They were just mad. But what she couldn't get out of her mind was the question she had ask. _What's more important than love? _There was no doubt that love was important to her. But it wasn't the only thing important to her. Than she murmured something to herself. "Rachel."

"Excuse me?" Misty looked up and smiled. May didn't tell him that he was just her age. She expected an old man with red spectacles in a red suit. Instead he had spiked hair in the front and the back was perfectly combed. He had hazel eyes that made Misty melt. His smile was just as dazzling. "Are you Misty?"

"Yes. And you are Mr…."

"Call me Arthur. I prefer my clients to call me by my first name."

"Oh. Well nice to meet you," Misty shook his hand as he sat.

"You're way too pretty to be getting a divorce," Misty blushed looking away.

"Thank you. And you are way too handsome to be single." Misty responded.

"Well I am. No wife. Not even a girlfriend. I've been waiting for the right gal to come along." He then winked at her. Misty smiled.

"Do you always hit on your clients?"

"No. But you are an exception. All of my clients are marriage, ugly, emotionally insecure and not interested. You aren't any of these things."

"I am not anywhere close to old."

"I can see that. So why are you getting divorced? Any man would fight for a marriage with a woman like you."

Misty blushed, "I'm divorcing him for many reasons. We don't get along anymore. Nothing I do seems to be right anymore. I excepted something more than what was there. I don't really feel in love with him anymore." She could help but start to tear. As she did she quickly wiped them.

"How many children do you have?" he asked.

"One. Her name is Rachael. I love her so much. That's what I came to talk about." At that pointed he noticed her crying.

"Look. You're upset. It's best not to make these decisions while you're stressed. Maybe we could just get to know each other." He handed her a handkerchief. She gratefully accepted.

"Thank you. You probably think I'm emotionally unstable."

"Crying and being emotionally unstable are two different things. Trust me." Misty smiled.

…bluejay511…

May walking into her house with groceries in her hand. She had taken the day off to get ready for when Drew arrived. He was supposed to be here at 6. She woke up early to get the test he wanted her to take and talk to Brendan which went completely wrong. Drew wasn't supposed to show up there. It would have been much better if he didn't. She sat the groceries on the kitchen table. She only had a couple hours to prepare Drew's favorite meal before he came. She thought that maybe they could have dinner and things could maybe go better. Maybe was the big part. She wasn't expecting the door to open. Drew appeared and May's eyes went wide.

"What are you doing here? You said you wouldn't be here until 6. It's only 4:30."

"I got off of work early. I said I was coming after work." Drew stood at the kitchen doorway. His face showed no emotion at all. Just a glare that was neither evil or good. "Did you get the test?" May nodded her head.

"I thought that maybe we could discuss it after dinner. I'm making your favorite: salmon, asparagus and _baby_ carrots."

"I just want to know what the test says."

"How about I meet you halfway? I'll tell you one now and the other after dinner." He sighed and nodded.

"Fine. Whatever you want." Drew sighed.

May took a deep breath and then spoke, "Which do you want to know first?"

"STD." May half sighed quietly to not draw any attention to herself. She went to her purse which was thrown on the floor in the living room. She took out a big envelop and gave it to him. He opened it and she watched him read the envelope. "I didn't know which test you wanted me to take so I took all of them. At least all of the ones they had at the health center."

He folded the paper and threw it on the table. May's eyes followed him when he did it. His eyes were unreadable. He just stood there looking in a daze. When he looked up towards her, she quickly looked away to distract herself from his gaze. He chuckled at her. He watched her take out the ingredients for their meal. He smiled and walked behind her. He tensed as he tried to put his hands around her waist but before he pulled his hands behind his back. May smiled at this but didn't say a word. He then took a moment before whispering in her ear. "Can we talk real quick?"

"Just let me put this meat in the fridge before it goes bad."

"I'll be in the living room." Drew said flatly. When he turned around, May was quick to throw the salmon and the other items in the fridge. Before Drew even got a chance to sit, she was already in the living room. She took a deep breath and sat beside him.

"Yes. What is it?" He sat closer to her and took both her hands. He kissed them each once. May's heart was beating faster... and faster...

"May, I'm sorry for what I've been putting you through. But please understand that it is going to take me a long _very long _time to get over this. It's not easy for me."

"I know." May whispered and started to cry, "And I'm sorry-"

He wiped her tears and softly shushed her. "May it's okay."

"No. It's not alright. I-"

"May. You've been with me every time I was with those other girls when we were dating. I shouldn't be so angry with you. But I am still going to need time to … to let this sink in."

May looked down and repeated "I'm so-"

"No more apologies." Drew half exclaimed then said quietly. "Please... I just want to start over."

...bluejay511...

This is another update. At midnight. Before my play practice at noon. Before bed time. While Watching the Cosby Show. (The best show ever!) Please review.


	16. Love Ain't Always Complicated

It's nice that after so many years at this, I can still appeal to somebody. lolz. Thank you for all the people who helped me get this far and all the reviewers, past, present and future, that have reviewed. You almost inspired me, to continue after all if these years. I do have a new poll up. Check it out and after reading please review. It's greatly appreciated. Enjoy!

~80o...bluejay511...o08~

Kenny walked through the doors of the little store, she had promised to help with. It was late and Dawn should have closed the store. Instead the doors were still unlocked, as she stood on top of the ladder was a pile of books in her hands. She was visibly restocking the shelves. Watching her struggle, he smiled and took the books from her hand.

"Let me help you with that." She looked down at him surprised, but smiled realizing it was him.

"Gladly." She chuckled, "I didn't think restocking would be such a chore. But the books plus balancing on that stupid wobbly ladder... Thanks!"

She stepped down letting them put the books on the shelf. "I should be thanking you. Without you, my father's bookstore wouldn't be open now. Boy, he loved this place. Seeing it open again brings back all sorts of new memories."

Dawn smiled, "Well, you're welcome."

He stepped down and didn't realize how close it was until he seen her lightly blush. Smiling once more, she backed away. "Well, if you finished here, I could walk you home. Only if you like."

Dawn shrugged, "I still have some restocking to do–"

"That can wait till tomorrow."

"Well, I don't know."

"Come on. It's only walking. This couldn't possibly fit into your 'Dr. Phil' syndrome thing." Kenny stepped just a bit closer. Instead of looking up at him, she pulled a piece of her hair behind her ear and looked towards the filthy wooden floor. "Please," she heard him beg.

"Alright." Dawn looked up at him with a weak smile, "it's just a walk. Right?"

"Of course." He couldn't help looking at her looking away from him. He could tell that she was scared. She definitely had a right to be.

"Let me grab my coat."

~80o...bluejay511...o08~

They were walking together and Dawn try so hard to stay away from getting too close to him, but it obviously wasn't working. She could see him from the corner of his eyes smiling at her. Kenny couldn't help but look at her. She was beautiful and she deserved the guy of dreams. He wondered how long she had waited for someone who would treat her well. Kenny wanted to be the one to love her like she deserved. Just seeing her with Paul only twice: when he was eating dinner on that hectic night and when he came to have her sign the divorce papers, he knew she wasn't being treated right. Now she was grouchy and getting angrier, trying to hide her hurt. She didn't deserve this pain. No one did.

"Dawn," he said as they stopped in front of the apartment complex she was staying at temporarily. "I know you'll be upset with me when I say this but if I don't I'll hate myself."

"What is it?" She looked away from him. He hated seeing her like this. Just by the way, Dawn was avoiding his eyes, he knew she was scared about what he had to say.

"I'm sorry for what happened and I know I've said this more than once but maybe this time you'll hear me out. I want to get that chance to know you. I can't get you out of my mind. You're probably tired of hearing me say this but–"

"Kenny, I do want you, but I'm still hurting and I need to heal. All of the things I thought was normal behavior was more like the abuse and I don't want–"

"It's alright, Dawn. I understand. Just wanted to make my feelings known. I want to wait for you but I can't wait forever. I wish I could but it would hurt too much."

Dawn looked away from him scared of the tears already threatening to fall from her eyes. Kenny gently grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"Just promise me that if you change your mind or just want to talk, call me. Anytime."

Speechless Dawn just nodded as he walked off. Afraid of seeing him gazing at her, she ran into her room and practically slammed the door shut. She couldn't keep doing this to herself: sitting in this dark apartment building alone. Never in a million years would she have pictured herself this heartbroken. While Paul was probably out drinking and having fun, she was here crying over him.

She was still young and had a whole life to live out. There was still a lot of fight left in her, but with that fight was large sums of sorrow. She leaned her head back against the door and hugged herself already crying. She always ended up crying her eyes dry or crying herself to sleep, but tonight it clicked. She didn't want him to destroy what was left of her. Taking a long breath, she wiped her tears and hope that she would stop. She walks to the bathroom and washed her face promising herself that she would move on. Dawn had decided she could no longer cry. She had even considered calling Kenny and rescheduling their previously canceled date. No more tears for Paul. No more tears for any man.

"I will not cry." She repeated to herself looking into the mirror. Large bags were under her eyes and her hair was pulled back into a bun.

"Don't I look terrible?" Dawn chuckled to herself. "The 'Dawn' I know never let herself get so upset. I wonder if you are still there."

She patted her face and smiled finally taking down the messy bun and watching her blue locks flow freely. She lightly smiled and began brushing her untamed hair.

"I promised myself I'm going to get better."

~80o...bluejay511...o08~

Ash was waiting for Misty in their old home. He couldn't bear sitting. Daisy had called earlier revealing how angry Misty was at him for stealing her daughter.

'Their daughter,' he thought. "We had so many things planned. What happened?" he asked aloud to no one in particular. He couldn't help pacing knowing that Misty would be here sometime soon ready to begin a fight.

He hated fighting with her. She knew all of his buttons just as he knew all of hers. This was their weakness: not wanting to be the one press them first.

He heard a car turn into his driveway and slam the door shut. That was Misty. He was standing by the door waiting for her to enter. He took a long breath before she instantly slammed the door open and slam it again closed.

"Where is she, Ash?!"

"Misty, we've got to talk," he said calmly.

"Where is my daughter, Ash Ketchum?!" She yelled.

"She's at my mother's. I knew you'd come yelling. Plus, I wanted to talk to you privately."

"I have nothing to say to you!" Misty barked turning on her heals to exit. Ash jumped in front of the door reaching it before she did.

"Move out of my way."

"Not until we talk."

"I've already told you. I don't want to talk to you."

"WELL, THEN, YOU ARE SURE AS HELL GOING TO LISTEN TO ME!" Ash shouted the louder than Misty had ever heard before. It frightened her a little. "Sit down!" Ash growled low.

Misty threw her back on the ground and sat on the couch. "Now," he followed her to the couch and sat on the nearby arm of the chair closest to the door to make sure he was there if she ran. "Let's have a civilized adult conversation."

"Civilized? I didn't think that word was in your vocabulary."

Ash ignored the insult knowing that she would continue into another argument. "I don't appreciate what you are trying to do with our daughter. Are you going to try to turn her against me?"

"Why, the hell, would I do that?" Her voice was feisty a small notch away from her yell.

"Then what are you doing thinking about a sole custody with limited visitation rights? I thought we decided on a joint custody so we both have an active role in her life."

"Excuse me for looking into other options!" She shouted.

"Other options?! Why do you need other options? Are you expecting me to abandoned you and her. I will never do that. I am not my father. I love that girl and no one, not even you, can't stop me from seeing her."

"I wanted to file for sole custody because when _my_ daughter and I are living elsewhere I do not need an outside source telling me how to raise my child."

"OUR CHILD!" Ash screamed. " As much as you hate the fact I am her father, you will not separate me from her. You have to take my life first."

"We'll see what the court has to say. I'm petitioning for sole custody and maybe even limited visitation rights."

"What do I have to do to make you think of me as a good father? The courts will see that I have a clean record: no history of substance abuse, no jail time, and a stable career. I'm a pediatrician. Why would the court even allow you to have Rachel to yourself when there is capable father wanting to take care of his child."

"We'll just see."

"Well, you just better get ready to fight for custody. I promise you I will do all in my power to get my daughter."

"I'll see you in court." She stood to walk out.

"Wait," he grabbed her and pulled her back. Forgetting how light she was, Ash was easily able to hold Misty and to him. Without realizing it, they were facing each other. Although anger was filled within them both, he kissed her. She was surprised by this and was hitting his chest trying to get away, but within seconds she was kissing him back. This was a hungry kiss. They wanted each other and nothing was stopping them. Their actions were more forced as they pushed each other against walls and pieces of furniture fighting for dominance in their passionate rendezvous.

~80o...bluejay511...o08~

"No more apologies?" Drew half exclaimed then said quietly. "Please... I just want to start over."

May smiled. This was what she wanted. Her excitement came out at once as she kissed him. This kiss surprised him.

"Thank you." She whispered, "I promise you that nothing like that will ever happen again. I've missed you so much, Drew."

He smiled and this time it was him that kiss her. It was delicate and soft but even though this was a change in pace for them it was an amazing kiss. May forced herself out of the kiss to take a quick breath as she smiled. "I have to make dinner."

Although she tried to stand and even hide her blush. Drew smiled and pulled her back down. "But I want to make love to my wife."

She couldn't help it that tears were falling from her eyes. Just last night, he would not look at her. Then that morning, they were fighting. Now, he was kissing her tears away and holding her close. She was speechless when he kissed her again this time a little more passionately.

"I love you, May," he said with his forehead touching hers. Overjoyed, she kissed him again, as he lifted her upstairs. This was the night for them to begin anew.

~80o...bluejay511...o08~

How was this update?! Please tell me you loved it. Review please even if you hated it. I know it's been a while but I am starting to update regularly again. No excuses! Sorry if there are any mistakes.


End file.
